Aldéran 7 : Par le feu et par le sang
by iloveharlock
Summary: Pour Aldéran, vies privée et professionnelle se sont toujours étroitement mêlées. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais et à nouveau il lui faudra monter en première ligne pour les siens. Et il lui devra tout donner pour les garder auprès de lui.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'_Arcadia _et les militaires du _Karyu_, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunt le temps de quelques clin d'oeil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Doc posa une bouteille devant son jeune client à la chevelure d'un roux incendiaire.

- Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, Aldie, fit-il, sur un léger ton de reproche.

- Le boulot… En plus des interventions, j'ai une montagne de formalités à remplir en tant que leader de l'Unité ! Et entre la famille, le sport et la drague, il ne reste pas vraiment de temps pour le plaisir tout court !

- Comment vont les tiens ?

- Au mieux. Durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, sourit le jeune homme. Enfin, Dankest nous manquera à jamais, c'est certain, mais je pense que c'est le genre de mort qu'il aurait souhaitée : ne pas se réveiller d'une sieste…

- On a suivi les obsèques à la télévision, pour la partie publique, vu la personnalité qu'était ton grand-père, dit doucement le vieux médecin en lui servant un autre verre. Bien qu'on ne l'aie pas vu, j'imagine que ton père était en coulisses ?

- Oui, il était présent, évidemment, nous a rejoint au cimetière pour l'inhumation. Il fuit comme la peste toutes ces manifestations, les heureuses comme les douloureuses. C'était loin d'être le grand amour entre Dankest et lui, ce qui est peu de le dire, mais je sais qu'il respectait l'ingénieur et l'homme d'affaires, et que cela l'a peiné. Et puis, maman était tellement effondrée… Elle ne s'en est d'ailleurs toujours pas remise, assure cependant au mieux la direction de _Skendromme Industry_. Enfin, c'est ainsi… Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Doc, que cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé ! Excellente, cette bouteille, tu as un nouveau fournisseur ?

- Il se pourrait que tu le connaisses : un gamin roux qui se rend régulièrement à Gun Frontier.

- Aucune idée de qui tu parles ! gloussa le jeune homme.

* * *

La soirée, s'était tranquillement poursuivie, Torko couché derrière le bar, Mi-Kun en boule entre ses pattes avant.

- Tout baigne, côté travail ? reprit Doc après qu'Elyangre aie fini l'assiette de pâtes qu'il lui avait servie. Tu n'en manques pas, à ce que tu m'as dit en arrivant !

- Avec le procès de Berkauw tout proche, dans trois mois, le Palais de Justice est déjà sous très haute surveillance et les Unités de plusieurs Bureaux seront mobilisées pour assurer autant la sécurité des personnes présentes que celle de Berkauw car plus d'un voudrait lui faire la peau !

- C'est le monde à l'envers, grommela Ban, choqué.

- Hé oui, Doc, même lui a le droit à de la protection, soupira de fait Aldéran en réduisant en miettes une innocente biscotte dans son poing rageur. Enfin, ce ne sera pas mon Unité qui devra se charger d'escorter son Fourgon Pénitentiaire.

- Encore heureux !

- Plus grand-chose ne m'étonne…

- Tu sembles un peu désillusionné, toi, remarqua encore le médecin en posant une main apaisante sur la sienne.

- J'ai dit que tout avait retrouvé sa place, mais ça stagne aussi depuis, avoua le jeune homme. Je déteste quand rien ne progresse. Ne fais pas attention à ma mauvaise humeur, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir.

- D'où la raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici, sourit Doc. Tu as très bien fait ! Quant à ton humeur, j'ai eu affaire à bien pire ! Oups…

Aldéran vit soudain les marins de l'_Arcadia_ bondir sur leurs pieds, sourire radieux aux lèvres, un peu tétanisés aussi, et une seule personne pouvait leur faire cet effet !

- Visite surprise, papa ? lança le jeune homme sans se retourner.

* * *

Après être venus saluer leur capitaine, les marins ne s'étaient plus attardés à _La Bannière de la Liberté_, laissant discrètement le père et le fils en compagnie de Doc.

Albator s'était installé au comptoir, à côté de son rejeton et Ban avait ouvert une bouteille de red bourbon

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner rapidement Aldéran. J'ai croisé maman avant de venir ici en virée et elle ignorait…

- Et je compte sur toi pour ne pas l'avertir ! jeta son père avec un regard noir.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, comprenant parfaitement que c'était lui – et lui seul – que son père était venu voir et cela le surprenait autant que cela l'inquiétait !

Pour le confirmer, comme si c'était nécessaire, le pirate serra les poings et se leva sitôt avoir vidé son verre.

- Allons chez toi, Aldéran ! Merci pour le godet, Doc !

- Toujours à votre service, capitaine ! sourit le vieux médecin qui pourtant était à présent tout aussi intrigué et préoccupé que le jeune homme qui avait payé son addition.

Aldéran récupéra le bagage de son père au taxi qui l'avait amené pendant que ce dernier réglait la course avant de venir prendre place dans son sportif tout-terrain couleur d'émeraude.

* * *

De retour à son appartement, Aldéran était directement passé dans la cuisine.

- J'entends ton ventre gargouiller jusqu'ici ! Si tu étais arrivé un peu plus tôt au bar, tu aurais eu droit aux pâtes de Doc, un régal !

- Je ne lui connaissais pas ces talents culinaires… Pas plus que je n'étais au courant des tiens. Encore une des multiples choses que j'ai ratées ! Je le regrette, sincèrement, tu sais.

- Inutile de battre ta coulpe, cela ne changera rien à ce qui appartient au passé, commenta le jeune homme, sans aucune acrimonie cependant, tout en fouettant les œufs pendant que les légumes fondaient dans une poêle en attendant qu'il fasse sauter l'omelette. Et si tu en viens à te flageller pour tes erreurs, pour me plaire, c'est que tu es dans un sacré pétrin !

Pendant que son fils continuait d'épicer ses préparations, le pirate se versa un autre verre de vin, appréciant la production des vignobles privés de feu son beau-père.

Aldéran prit le verre qu'on lui avait servi, le vidant à moitié d'un trait.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de m'amadouer. Je suis grand, maintenant. C'est plutôt mon style de faire de la lèche pour obtenir les services de mon interlocuteur, ne t'abaisse pas à ça. C'est indigne de toi et tu sais que si tu as besoin de moi, je ferai tout !

Albator sourit enfin.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais il me coûte de te débaucher, sans t'offrir un peu de baume pour ce cœur que j'ai tellement meurtri !

- Ca va, je te l'ai dit, insista son fils en lui servant son repas fumant. Que me veux-tu ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Pas ce soir. Demain, enfin, dans quelques heures, atermoya encore son père après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre – ce qui ne fit que faire davantage gamberger son rejeton ! Je t'en dirai plus au petit déjeuner, ou au dîner… Enfin, si je peux loger ici ?

- Mes chambres sont toujours prêtes…

Ce fut alors au tour d'Albator de tiquer devant la mine de son fils qui s'était assombri, attristé, sans pouvoir le dissimuler.

- Ayvanère ? risqua-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- On a un peu parlé, enfin façon de dire, via nos messageries, peu après que Sky aie retrouvé une véritable mobilité. Mais, c'est le néant complet depuis six mois… Elle ne répond pas à mes appels et n'accuse pas davantage réception de mes messages… Oui, on a fait la paix, mais il semble que malgré tout nos chemins demeurent divergents… Rien que du normal vu qu'elle est si loin.

Aldéran se racla la gorge.

- Elle mentait, quand elle est venue nous prêter mainforte pour Berkauw, mais depuis il est inévitable qu'elle aie quelqu'un de cher à son cœur ! Au moins, je la devine heureuse et c'est ce qui importe… Papa, qu'y a-t-il de si grave pour que tu n'oses pas m'en affranchir ouvertement ! ? Je peux tout entendre, et tu le sais !

- Je vais mourir… Il me reste peu de temps, avoua alors Albator.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****.**

- En voilà une idée ! grommela le jeune homme.

- Nul n'est immortel, glissa encore son père. Tu dois bien te douter que mon tour viendra, un jour.

- Un autre jour, et dans longtemps, siffla Aldéran.

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir cette conversation…

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te donne à penser une telle ineptie, marmonna encore Aldéran en finissant de ranger la cuisine, allant s'asseoir dans le rond salon, faisant tourner autour de son index gauche la chevalière héritée de son grand-père.

- J'ai fait une connerie…

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant ! Mais encore ?

La bouteille sur la table basse entre eux deux, Aldéran avait écouté son père.

* * *

- Elle m'avait pourtant prévenu, cette entité surnaturelle qui s'est présentée comme étant Lacrysis ! Si je violais son territoire, elle m'infligerait un châtiment exemplaire… Je n'avais cependant pas le choix pour rejoindre à temps Warius qui avait du mal à en découdre avec des pirates. J'ai donc traversé une étrange nuée, comme s'il s'agissait de minuscules flocons de neige – contre toute logique galactophysique. Cela paraissait bien inoffensif, et les boucliers de l'_Arcadia_ devaient nous préserver. Mais, une fois que j'en suis sorti, sans ennui, Lacrysis a repris son contact télépathique. Il a dit que les ondes indétectables émises par ces flocons étaient mortelles pour les êtres humains – au moins, Clio et Tori-San ne risquaient rien. Dire que j'étais persuadé que seul le passage à travers la Voie Lactée irradiait la mort, Toshiro peut l'attester !

- Et tu crois sur parole un être invisible ? Tu es sûr que tu n'avais pas un peu trop forcé sur le brandy de Bob ? grinça le jeune homme qui n'était pas du tout rassuré et ne mettait en réalité pas en doute la parole de son père.

- Non, évidemment ! Ne t'en déplaise, je ne vais commencer à dérailler maintenant. En revanche, le doc du _Karyu_ savait très bien interpréter les résultats des prises de sang. Oui, j'ai bien vu comment ça s'est passé avec mon pauvre Toshiro et sa fulgurante anémie. Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend !

- Combien de temps ? questionna Aldéran dans un souffle.

- Un mois, avec de la chance.

- Il faudra que ça suffise !

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albator.

- Pour que je trouve un remède.

- Inutile. Autant Warius, son doc, que moi, avons pris tous nos renseignements durant ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai juste le temps de m'assurer que tout va bien pour ta mère et tes frères et sœur et que vous êtes en parfaite sécurité – autant que possible entre les explosions de Labo et les balles !

- Hors de question, rugit le jeune homme. Et je vais commencer par aller frotter les oreilles de ce Lacrysis et comme celui qui jette les malédictions a aussi la soluce, il va me la donner ! Je peux te l'assurer, sur mon chromosome doré ! Après tout, depuis le Sanctuaire de Saharya, et le champignon de Briok, je ne m'étais plus colleté à ces êtres… Ca me manquait, un peu.

- Ne perds donc pas ton temps…

- Il ne me semble pas te demander ton avis ! aboya encore Aldéran. Je pose mes congés et on va s'envoler à bord du _Lightshadow_. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de tenir bon, avec tout ce sale fichu caractère que Doc connaissait si bien !

- Il exagère…

- J'espère bien que non, conclut le jeune homme, sombre.

**3****.**

Le Colonel du Bureau de la Spéciale AZ-37 fit signe à son leader d'Unité d'entrer et de s'asseoir.

- Cette tête, Aldie… Je ne te l'ai connue qu'à l'annonce du décès de Dankest ! Qui ?… En dépit de tout ce que tu m'as appris de tes ressentiments les plus personnels, depuis les années que nous nous connaissons… Ton père ! ?

- Oui. Je pars en congé, Colonel. Durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler, hormis pour les funérailles, je n'ai pris qu'un jour par ci, par là. J'ai – en cumul des jours de l'année à venir – environ sept semaines de congé, bien que j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de tout ce temps, ce sera fini bien avant… Enfin, si tu les acceptes ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois trouver un remède pour mon père. Lui est parti à la traque de Kwendel pour me sauver. Je ne peux que lui rendre la pareille !

- Bonne chance, Aldéran, conclut simplement Melgon. Je suis désolé, pour vous deux…

Les prunelles bleu marine fulminèrent.

- Je saurai comment le guérir, assura encore le jeune homme en se levant. Jamais je ne pourrais me pourrais me représenter devant ma mère autrement !

- Tu pars avec le _Lightshadow _?

- Tout à fait. Et j'ai pris mes dispositions. Je dois retrouver le Colonel Zéro aux limites de la Frontière de l'Union Galactique… Lui et moi partons vers le Sanctuaire de Lacrysis !

Le regard que Melgon lui jeta alors indiquait clairement qu'il doutait de l'état mental du jeune homme qui quittait son bureau.

* * *

- Désolé de te réquisitionner, Ban, mais je ne voyais pas vers qui me tourner.

- Tu as bien fait. Comme si j'allais laisser quelqu'un d'autre veiller sur ton père ! Et cette fois, je n'ai pas besoin de fermer le bar, il y a bien assez de marins ici que pour l'occuper. Quand partons-nous ?

- La navette décolle à 14h, depuis la piste habituelle.

- Je serai là.

- Merci.

- Tu crois vraiment que… ? murmura alors timidement le vieux médecin.

- Non, aucune chance ! Mais mon père n'a pas à le savoir !

Ponctuel, Ban s'était présenté à la piste privée de l'astroport.

- Ton père ?

- Il est déjà à bord, il transmet les coordonnées du Sanctuaire à Warius.

- Je suis étonné que la Flotte Indépendante laisse le _Karyu_ se mêler d'une affaire privée…

- Il n'en a pas l'autorisation ! Mais des bandes de pirates rendant la Zone Galactique peu sûre, il a toutes les raisons d'être là, en revanche. Il aura à jouer un jeu serré pour être auprès de nous qui serons sous bouclier d'invisibilité.

Aldéran enfila sa veste noire et rouge dont les pans dissimulèrent en bonne partie le cosmogun à son côté.

- L'_Arcadia _? s'enquit encore Doc.

- Il nous suivra à petite distance car je vais pousser le _Lightshadow_ à sa vitesse maximale et l'_Arcadia_ ne saurait la soutenir. Une fois que nous serons dans la zone du Sanctuaire, il aura tout le temps de rattraper son retard. Je n'avais pas à lui poser la question sur le choix à faire, Toshiro ne serait jamais resté au Dock Orbital en ces circonstances !

- Je le comprends bien mieux que toi, Aldie… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on été ses derniers jours ! Enfin, tu risques d'être aux premières loges d'ici très peu de temps.

Les prunelles bleu marine s'enflammèrent.

- Toi, Doc, tu tiens mon père à peu près debout et moi j'en découdrai avec ce Lacrysis !

- Mais comment penses-tu sérieusement pouvoir rivaliser avec une entité surnaturelle qui maîtrise les phénomènes galactophysiques ? s'épouvanta Ban.

- Ce sacré chromosome doré a intérêt à me servir, pour une fois ! Je vois déjà des projections astrales, peut-être que j'ai d'autres dispositions…

- Et, tu as vu… ton père ?

Le jeune homme se détourna sans répondre.

* * *

Et quelques minutes plus tard, la navette décollait pour rejoindre l'orbite de la planète où le _Lightshadow_ était arrimé au Dock Aldéran I !


	3. Chapter 3

**4****.**

Le _Lightshadow_ fonçait à pleine vitesse, invisible, surpuissant, filant vers un point précis de la Barrière des Cristaux.

Aldéran entra dans la salle de soins que Doc avait investie, rangeant le matériel emporté, chargeant ses fichiers dans les ordinateurs.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire de toutes ces pochettes de sang ?

- Vu la vitesse à laquelle les globules rouges de ton père dégénèrent, il me faut compenser, avec des transfusions, en plus du traitement que le médecin du _Karyu_ a prescrit.

- Tu vas y arriver, Doc ?

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Aldie. La marge de temps est bien trop mince. Désolé.

- Inutile, je savais que tu me répondrais ça ! On sera au point de rencontre avec Warius dans douze jours et à partir de là on ne sera plus qu'à quatre jours de notre destination… Si ce Sanctuaire n'est pas comme le bar de Bob et demeure bien au même endroit ! Sinon, là, on sera mal… conclut le jeune homme en quittant l'infirmerie du _Lightshadow_.

* * *

Maetel reposa son verre de vin.

- Je ne voudrais pas te décourager, Aldie, mais tu n'as aucune chance de convaincre ce Lacrysis de revenir sur son châtiment – car le 999 a souvent traversé ces flocons, sans séquelles pour la santé des passagers. Il s'est bel et bien vengé du fait qu'Albator passe outre son interdiction.

- Tu le connais ?

- Non, j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler, en revanche. Quand on arrive à ce niveau de pouvoir, quand on est immortel, quelle importance a une vie ? Mais, surtout, tu n'as aucun argument pour le faire fléchir ! Je sais, tout comme toi, de quelle puissance disposait la Magicienne Blanche. Tu peux être certain que Lacrysis est de ce niveau, voire bien supérieur ! Ton _Lightshadow_ sera vaporisé en t'approchant seulement de son Sanctuaire… Et, as-tu seulement songé que tu pouvais te retrouver dans la même nuée de flocons et subir leurs radiations ? !

- De toute façon, il était hors de question que je sois demeuré à ne rien faire ! Tant pis si cette entreprise est vouée à l'échec, sur toute la ligne, mais je ne pourrai me faire aucun reproche.

- Je te comprends, bien sûr, jeune homme. Tu as affaire à un terrible interlocuteur, et rien ne t'a préparé à lui faire face ! Déjà, en présence de ta génitrice, c'est ton père qui a servi d'intermédiaire… Comment j'aurais aimé pouvoir te soutenir davantage en ce moment.

- Tu es venue voir mon père, c'est déjà beaucoup, pour nous deux, assura le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Je suis sûr que ça lui a fait grand plaisir.

Il fit la grimace ensuite.

- Je ne m'illusionne pas un instant, Maetel. Il y a en effet toutes les malchances pour que ce Lacrysis nous découvre, et qu'il ne frappe avant même que nous ayions pu entrer en contact ! J'espère juste qu'il identifiera malgré tout mon chromosome doré et que ça nous donnera un peu de temps…

- Oui, il y a cette particularité génétique. Tu dois être le seul être humain à la posséder ! Ca risque de ne pas suffire.

- Je tente ma chance, décréta une ultime fois Aldéran, le regard étincelant.

- Tu as bien le cœur de lion de ton père. Je dois faire une boucle par la gare-relai de Vikom, ensuite je reviendrai sur tes coordonnées…

- Mon père et moi t'attendrons avec impatience.

* * *

Skyrone n'était pas content et il entendait le faire savoir !

- Encore une fois, tu ne veux rien me dire de tes virées avec ce vaisseau !

- Ca ne me concerne pas directement. Je ne peux pas tout te raconter ! rectifia son cadet. Tu sauras, plus tard. Et arrête de t'agiter en rond, tu me files le tournis !

Skyrone revint se planter devant la caméra de son ordinateur.

- Je ne sais pas pour où ? Je ne sais pas pour quoi ? Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ? Conçois que tu m'obliges à avaler une grosse histoire !

- C'est ainsi, un point c'est tout ! siffla alors Aldéran en mettant fin à la communication.

* * *

Le _Karyu_ avait pratiquement mis à l'arrêt quand le _Lightshadow_ le rejoignit.

- Tu comptes demeurer sous bouclier d'invisibilité, Aldéran ?

- C'est plus prudent, Warius. Je ne voudrais pas que votre état major se demande pourquoi vous volez de concert avec un vaisseau qui porte les symboles pirates de ceux que vous êtes censé traquer. Et inutile que la Flotte de l'Union ne s'interroge sur ma présence et mes raisons de me trouver ici.

- Elémentaire prudence, en effet. Et l'_Arcadia ?_

- Il a quatre jours de retard. Aucun souci à avoir. Le Toshiro de l'_Arcadia_ est en contact permanent avec son clone mémoriel à mon bord, il peut nous pister. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à foncer droit vers la Barrière des Cristaux.

- Je te suis, en modifiant aléatoirement mon vol afin que ça donne l'impression que je recherche des fauteurs de troubles au lieu de filer vers une direction précise !

L'officier de la Flotte Indépendante eut un petit soupir.

- Comment va ton père ?

- Pas bien du tout. Les prescriptions de ton doc et de Ban lui permettent de tenir bon, mais n'enrayent en rien la progression de cette anémie qui sape ses forces. Là, pour une fois, il est bien obligé de se tenir tranquille afin de ne pas s'épuiser inutilement, c'est le seul point positif. Et s'il pense que tout ceci est vain, il n'en dit rien.

- De toute façon, il n'a rien à perdre…

- Exactement ! Merci d'être venu.

- C'était normal. Bien que je ne vois pas trop en quoi être utile.

- Vous êtes là, Warius. Et puis, comme vous le rappelez, la zone est dangereuse et il est hors de question que le _Lightshadow_ soit attaqué ou subisse des dommages, rien ne doit me retarder !

- J'assure ta protection, Aldie, ne te tracasse pas pour cela. Je suis d'ailleurs là en ce but !

* * *

Le _Lightshadow_ et le _Karyu_ avaient alors littéralement fendu l'espace pour se diriger vers le but de leur éprouvant voyage, émotionnellement parlant.

- Pourquoi ça porte le nom de « cristaux » ? Il y a là aussi des objets dérivants ?

- Oui, Aldéran. De véritables cristaux de glace galactique ! expliqua Warius. Les planètes et étoiles alentours y créent de superbes reflets. En d'autres circonstances, tu te serais régalé la vue de ce spectacle !

- Je vous crois sans peine. Vous êtes prêt pour le transfert ?

- Oui, Machinar est prêt à prendre ton père en charge.

- Je veux surtout qu'il me le surveille car il n'apprécie guère que nous soyions revenus dans cette zone et, de plus, je l'ai toujours soupçonné de filer avec l'_Arcadia_ pour se perdre dans l'espace une fois la fin proche ! Il est encore capable de nous jouer un mauvais tour à sa manière, je suis également certain qu'il a conservé assez de forces en ce but !

- Je partage entièrement ton avis, approuva le Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. Il n'acceptera jamais de terminer dans un lit ou une chambre d'infirmerie ! Mon doc le tiendra à l'œil, ainsi que Ban. Si vraiment ce Lacrysis avait une façon de soigner le mal qu'il a lui-même provoqué, ce serait trop bête qu'il nous échappe sur un coup de tête ! Tu es sûr que tout ira bien à ton bord ?

- Le clone mémoriel de Toshiro reprendra à nouveau tous les systèmes en charge. Il lui suffira de faire voler le _Lightshadow_ tranquillement, en attendant que l'_Arcadia_ le rejoigne, pendant que nous, nous progresserons encore plus avant vers les coordonnées du Sanctuaire.

- Pour autant qu'il soit toujours là, accessible.

- Il le sera ! affirma Aldéran en quittant sa passerelle, s'apprêtant à rejoindre le _Karyu_.

Semblant ne pas vouloir contrarier ceux qui étaient décidés à le soustraire à son funeste destin, Albator se pliait à toutes les médications et le reste du temps, plutôt que de se morfondre dans l'appartement mis à sa disposition par son vieil ami, il venait lui tenir compagnie sur la passerelle.

* * *

- La nuée de flocons n'est plus là, remarqua le pirate, d'une voix fatiguée mais son timbre intact, l'épuisement marquant son visage mais le regard toujours plein de feu de façon un peu surprenante.

- Cela vaut mieux, avoua Warius dans un grognement. Notre chère Maetel a eu beau affirmer que Lacrysis en a le contrôle, je préfère ne pas savoir comment il considère notre approche !

- Il a repéré le _Lightshadow_ sous son camouflage invisible et, d'une certaine façon, c'est lui qui nous ouvre une voie royale en nous tenant dans une sorte de rayon tracteur, informa Aldéran.

- Je ne perçois aucune énergie étrangère, protesta le commandant en second à la tenue rose et blanche et aux mèches bleu pâle qui répondait au prénom de Marina.

- Nos chromosomes dorés se sont reconnus, poursuivit Aldéran. Lacrysis n'a aucune idée de qui je peux être et il est très méfiant, a rappelé la nuée de flocons à son Sanctuaire… J'espère que sa réaction ne sera pas trop épidermique !

* * *

Des heures durant, parvenus aux coordonnées, slalomant entre les cristaux qui encombraient la zone en autant de multiples obstacles, le _Lightshadow_ et le _Karyu_ avaient tourné en rond, ne trouvant rien autour des planètes et étoiles de la zone cernée comme celle où se trouvait le Sanctuaire !

- Ca devrait pourtant se trouver ici ! siffla Warius alors que les portes de la passerelle se rouvraient sur Albator venus les rejoindre.

- Le Sanctuaire de Lacrysis est bien là, déclara alors Aldéran d'une voix sourde.

- Comment le sais-tu ? firent son père et Warius.

- Je le distingue parfaitement… Pas vous ?

- L'espace est totalement vide, à l'exception de ces cristaux, glissa le Colonel du _Karyu_.

- Ca ressemble à un gigantesque cristal, tout hérissé… Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir rentrer à l'intérieur. Les passages sont assez grands pour les vaisseaux, mais il n'y a aucun « sas » d'accès. Peut-être que…

Mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, le jeune homme devint transparent et disparut de la passerelle du _Karyu_.


	4. Chapter 4

**6****.**

« C'est quoi, cet endroit ? ».

Aldéran avait pivoté sur lui-même, observant son environnement immédiat.

Une salle dallée d'une matière qui ressemblait à du marbre mais les talons de ses bottines ne faisaient pourtant aucun bruit quand il se déplaçait. Hormis le sol, tout le reste de l'espace était aveuglant et c'est tout juste s'il distinguait une sorte d'autel en forme de pyramide tronquée. Un escalier d'une quinzaine de marches menait à une plateforme où se trouvaient cinq colonnes aux reflets blanc et mauve, entourant un étrange végétal.

- Un arbre-liane. Oui, il n'y a que cette multitude de « branches » souples qui le composent… Et ces lianes bougent !

Prenant sur lui, ayant découvert avec déplaisir que la téléportation n'avait pas inclus son ceinturon et le cosmogun, le jeune homme avança prudemment de quelques pas.

- Ici, c'est le cœur de ton Sanctuaire, Lacrysis, je le sais ! énonça-t-il à haute voix tout en progressant. Je ne le décode absolument pas, contrairement à celui de Briok, mais je sais que tu es là ! Tu n'as pas projeté ta nuée, tu n'as pas attaqué nos vaisseaux, tu m'as amené ici. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu ne me veux pas de mal – que du contraire – mais il semble que je t'aie intrigué !

- Comment en serait-il autrement alors qu'aucun mortel, et surtout pas un simple humain, ne peut posséder un chromosome doré ? Sans compter qu'hormis cela, tu n'as aucune puissance surnaturelle en toi !

* * *

Aldéran chercha d'où provenait la voix grave et rauque, avant de constater que les colonnes étaient lumineuses par intermittences et, surtout, que l'arbre-liane était plus en mouvements que jamais, ses plus grosses lianes s'agitant en autant d'étranges bras !

- Lacrysis ?

- Oui, qui d'autre, pauvre ignare de mortel ? ! Qui es-tu ?

- Il semble que tu ne sois pas aussi omniscient que tu ne le penses… Qui je suis n'a aucune importance. Je suis venu réclamer la vie de mon père !

- Il y a tant de mortels… J'en ai tué tant depuis les millénaires que j'existe !

- Pour lui, c'est tout récent. Tu l'avais mis en garde, mais il avait d'impérieuses raisons pour traverser ton territoire, poursuivit Aldéran en montant l'escalier pour parvenir sur la plateforme, à cinq prudents mètres de l'arbre-liane.

- Je vois, ce microscopique vaisseau vert – qui arbore par ailleurs les mêmes symboles pirates que ton appareil qui a lâchement tenté de venir vers moi en se cachant… J'avais prévenu cet humain et il n'en a nullement tenu compte. Je l'ai puni. Il l'a mérité. Je ne reviens jamais sur un châtiment ! Tu as fait un long voyage, pour rien ! Dégage !

Frappé par une invisible vague d'énergie, Aldéran fut projeté en arrière, valdingua cul par-dessus tête et se retrouva au bas des marches, désorienté, les muscles et les os douloureux.

- Je suis venu pour que tu me donnes le remède pour sauver la vie de mon père, répéta le jeune homme, guérir cette épouvantable anémie que tu as déclenchée en faisant irradier tes flocons !

- De toute façon, cette soluce miracle ne m'appartient pas. Vas-t-en.

Grimaçant, ayant à nouveau senti un souffle de feu bien que ses vêtements soient encore intacts, pour le moment, Aldéran se releva… encore et encore.

* * *

Sous une énième projection d'énergie, Aldéran dévala une fois encore l'escalier, peinant à se remettre debout, les vêtements fumants et lacérés.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas riposter, aboya-t-il en remontant à nouveau les marches jusqu'à l'arbre-lianes.

- Tu es obstiné, pour un simple mortel.

- Et toi, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à mon père ! Car tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit comment contrer les effets de tes flocons, tu pourras m'envoyer tes décharges, je me relèverai toujours.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu tiennes encore bien longtemps ! grogna en retour Lacrysis. D'ailleurs, je me suis assez amusé, je vais te vaporiser.

Aldéran serra les dents, devinant que l'entité devait tout ignorer du sens de l'humour et ne le menaçait donc pas en vain !

« Là, je crois que c'est la fin. Il aura fallu un an mais ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais vu mon propre fantôme… ».

* * *

Premier étonné de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux, Aldéran se redressa lentement, le corps douloureux comme jamais, la vision plus trouble que jamais et mal assuré sur ses jambes.

- Saharya… murmura-t-il en apercevant la projection astrale de la Magicienne entre lui et l'arbre-lianes.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sourit, son visage s'éclairant.

- Tu te réveilles ! Je craignais d'être arrivée trop tard, de ne pas avoir intercepté assez d'énergie mortelle… fit doucement la Magicienne Blanche.

- Tu m'as sauvé, encore une fois. Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui…

Aldéran se rapprocha de celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

- Si tu es apparue… Est-ce que tu as réussi à le convaincre, lui ? reprit-il avec un regain d'espoir.

- Malheureusement, il semble que non.

- Lacrysis, je t'implore, encore une fois ! jeta le jeune homme.

- Même si je le voulais, je ne peux rien, déclara alors, avec une véritable réticence, l'arbre-lianes.

- De quoi ? !

- Je n'ai pas le remède. C'est toi. C'est en toi, rectifia Lacrysis alors que les colonnes clignotaient plus que jamais. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi, hormis quelques fois, tu n'es jamais gravement tombé malade ?

- J'ai eu toutes mes maladies infantiles, protesta Aldéran qui ne voyait pas du tout ce que cela venait faire dans la discussion !

- Oui, mais ensuite ? Encore assez récemment, sur cette barge de péniche. Ton cadet s'en est sorti avec une pneumonie mais toi tu n'as même pas éternué !

- J'ai eu de la chance.

- Cela n'a rien à voir ! gronda Lacrysis. Ton sang est celui de Saharya, d'une pureté absolue. Tu as peut-être subi des transfusions, à deux reprises, mais ce sang les a proprement assimilées, phagocitées, afin de conserver son unicité. Ce sang combat également les virus et autres infections, avant même qu'un quelconque mal ne se déclare.

- Il m'immunise, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

Le jeune homme réfléchit rapidement.

- Et, ça pourrait marcher pour quelqu'un d'autre ? jeta-t-il soudain.

- Ne pense pas un instant donner de ton sang à ton père, aboya l'arbre dont les lianes s'agitaient vigoureusement.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai très bien compris qu'il peut combattre son anémie jusqu'à la faire disparaître ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de tenter la seule chose possible pour lui sauver la vie ? Je ne suis venu qu'en ce but !

- Parce qu'Albator n'acceptera jamais, intervint alors la Magicienne Blanche.

- Ca ne répond toujours pas à ma question ! gronda Aldéran, poings serrés. Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il encore.

- Mes lianes devraient plonger dans vos corps… Mais surtout, pour que cela puisse porter ses fruits, je serai obligé te prendre tellement de sang que cela va te mener aux portes de la mort, et je ne peux pas te garantir que tu ne les franchiras pas !

- Je ne pense pas que l'avis de mon père entre en ligne de compte, laissa froidement tomber le jeune homme. On n'a plus le temps. Il n'a plus de temps. Fais-le, Lacrysis !

- Je t'aurai prévenu, jeune mortel.

* * *

Les lianes qui composaient le corps central de Lacrysis s'étaient écartées et comme pour Aldéran, l'entité avait alors téléporté son père au cœur de son Sanctuaire.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il retourne ? questionna Albator, pas trop rassuré de faire presque partie du « tronc », d'autant plus que pour lui également la téléportation n'avait pas amené le cosmogun de Toshiro au coeur du Sanctuaire.

- Tu seras bientôt guéri. Lacrysis sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Pas du tout confiant à la vue de la fine liane qui s'était rapprochée, la devinant qui pénétrait dans son cou, à hauteur de sa carotide bien qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur, le pirate se raidit par réflexe.

Pour sa part, Aldéran hurla quand une autre liane, bien plus grosse, le frappa soudain en plein ventre, faisant gicler le sang, s'enfonçant profondément dans son corps.

- Aldéran, non ! hurla Albator qui saisissait enfin de quoi il retournait, mais trop faible pour se libérer des lianes qui s'étaient enroulées autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets.

Pour sa part, soudé à la liane qui l'avait perforé jusqu'aux entrailles, le jeune homme sentit lentement la vie le quitter avec le sang dont elle se gorgeait pour le transfuser à son père.

* * *

« C'est quoi, encore, cet endroit ? ».

Aldéran avait pivoté sur lui-même, observant son environnement immédiat.

La chaleur était écrasante mais curieusement son corps n'y réagissait pas, les lieux tenaient d'une casse de voiture sans limites et où les métaux auraient plutôt été des sortes de végétaux énormes et vivants car en mouvements constants. Le ciel était orange, le sol d'un gris scintillant par endroits et d'étranges ombres – certaines humanoïdes et d'autres non – traversaient parfois le périmètre de façon fulgurante.

« Je suis où, moi… Je suis mort, ou quoi ? ! ».

- C'est tout comme ! jeta alors une voix sèche… et très familière aux oreilles.

Aldéran se retourna d'un bloc.

- Kwendel…

Un long moment, silencieux, les jumeaux se firent face.


	5. Chapter 5

**7****.**

Kwendel en chemise grande ouverte, Aldéran fit la grimace à la vue de la cicatrice qui lui marquait toujours le torse, du nombril à la gorge.

- Oui, on ne m'a pas laissé le temps pour qu'elle disparaisse, grinça Kwendel. Ils ont ôté le cœur de ma poitrine et j'ai eu droit à l'injection létale avant qu'ils ne me referment… Et cela pour quelqu'un dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence !

- Autant pour moi, remarqua Aldéran qui avait la très désagréable de se voir dans un miroir, d'entendre sa propre voix lui parler ! Nos destinées étaient écrites, dès notre naissance, nous ne pouvions y échapper.

- C'est ça, plains-toi ! grommela encore son jumeau. Enfin, pour ce que cela t'a servi d'hériter de mon cœur…

- Quel est ce lieu ? préféra questionner Aldéran.

- Un endroit vaste à l'infini, où nous sommes condamnés à errer pour l'éternité.

- Oui, j'imaginais bien les Tourments de la mort ainsi…

Kwendel éclata de rire.

- Ah, parce que tu te crois aux Tourments Eternels ? Ici, c'est bien pire ! Nous avons été jugés trop mauvais même pour les Tourments… Nous sommes dans une sorte de purgatoire.

* * *

Dans un grondement épouvantable, deux végétaux-métaux s'étaient noués, se tordant jusqu'à se déchirer, provoquant une fissure dans le sol et les deux frères n'eurent que le temps de se mettre en sécurité, dans un autre « recoin » de la casse.

- Ca arrive souvent ? fit encore Aldéran.

- Tout le temps. Entre autres réjouissances, on a aussi des comètes qui tombent de cet espèce de ciel. Et, pour finir, les autres morts s'amusent à nous mutiler, ce qui ne nous fait aucun mal réel mais je t'assure que c'est désagréable de se balader les tripes à l'air, et ce même on cicatrise en quelques heures !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Comment des ombres peuvent-elles…

Kwendel ricana, un mépris infini dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Nous nous voyons sous l'apparence physique qui était celle du temps de notre vivant, mais en réalité, nous sommes comme les autres ombres. Et je te prie de croire qu'entre ombres on peut cruellement se déchirer ! Alors, comment tu as fait pour clamser ?

- J'aimerais conserver un espoir que je ne suis que de passage… Lacrysis a glissé qu'il y avait une chance pour que je ne sois que sur le seuil des portes de la mort… Je suis certain qu'il n'a pris que le sang nécessaire pour sauver notre père.

- Ah, parce qu'en plus tu étais volontaire ? ! Tu es vraiment timbré ! Quant à dire « notre » père, il ne représente d'autant plus rien pour moi qu'il m'a abattu ! Pourtant, à lui, je n'avais rien fait, contrairement à tant d'autres !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- Tu étais le seul donneur compatible pour moi, voilà tout. Il a, en sus, rendu justice à tes victimes et empêché que tu n'en fasses des dizaines d'autres. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas – quoique – mais j'ai une sortie à trouver.

Kwendel eut un nouveau rire dédaigneux.

- Tu as aussi les oreilles bouchées ? J'ai dit que ce purgatoire s'étendait à l'infini !

- Non, il y a des failles, je perçois des interférences dans l'énergie qui nous entoure… Tu as toi aussi un chromosome doré, tu dois le sentir ?

- De quoi parles-tu… ?

Aldéran s'assit et entreprit de raconter à son jumeau une histoire de Magicienne, de pirate et d'une naissance.

* * *

- … Si seulement je savais si ça a marché. Enfin, si ce n'était pas le cas, mon père serait avec nous. Bien que lui et moi n'ayions rien à faire ici. Nous ne sommes pas des serial killer… enfin, le concernant, j'ai bien quelques doutes… !

- Evidemment, de qui crois-tu que nous tenions notre goût du sang ? ! rit franchement Kwendel alors qu'Aldéran se remettait debout.

- Je sais qu'on a l'éternité mais mes congés ne sont pas extensibles. Il faut trouver une fissure et nous y glisser, quel que soit le lieu où ça nous mène !

- Je te conseille de ne pas me tourner le dos, prévint Kwendel. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon jumeau que je n'ai pas envie de te faire subir des sévices de mon cru, que du contraire, et tu sais que je suis passé maître dans cet art !

- Oh que oui !

Après avoir tâché de découper la « casse » en zones d'inspection minutieuse, Aldéran s'était mis à fouiner.

- Quoi que tu aies prétendu tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas fait pour la vie que tu as eue, reprit-il. Tu ne devais donc pas être prisonnier de cette sorte de purgatoire…

- Quelle importance ? Je n'ai jamais fait que ce que je voulais ! Et, c'est vrai aussi que je ressens les fluctuations de l'énergie qui nous entoure… Je croyais depuis tout ce temps que c'était normal, une autre forme de torture. Car, tu l'as perçu tout à l'heure avec la fissure, les phénomènes physiques du lieu se répercutent dans nos corps : là, ça nous a tordu le ventre. Tu verras, c'est pire avec les comètes qui nous bombardent – tu as l'impression que ta tête explose !

- Vraiment sympa, cet endroit…

* * *

Kwendel ayant décrété qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec son jumeau et que fouiller la « casse » ne l'intéressait pas, il s'était juste assis sous un gros rocher vivant, sachant n'avoir aucun besoin alimentaire, aucune nécessité de dormir, et avec une éternité de supplices devant lui !

Ayant pour sa part assimilé l'absence totale de nourriture, boisson, sommeil, fatigue, Aldéran avait poursuivi, laissant ses sens s'aligner avec la fréquence d'énergie qui l'entourait, ce qui lui permettait de littéralement scanner les lieux, la moindre anomalie apparaissant en rouge sur le plan qu'il avait en tête.

« Ce sera peut-être pour tomber de mal en pis, mais il est hors de question que je demeure ici ! ».

Attentif aux ombres qui passaient, s'assurant qu'elles ne s'approchaient pas trop près bien qu'il ignore quoi faire pour se protéger, le jeune homme poursuivait à pas réguliers, du plus possible en dépit des multiples obstacles.

« Si seulement j'avais idée de comment s'est terminée cette transfusion et le pourquoi de mon arrivée ici ?… Bien que je le dise moi-même, je n'ai pas été un assez grand meurtrier que pour mériter ce traitement ! ».

Dans des sifflements déchirants, suraigus, une pluie de comètes en fusion s'abattit sur le périmètre où il se trouvait, ne lui laissant que le temps de plonger vers l'abri, libre, le plus proche.

Kwendel n'avait malheureusement pas exagéré. Tout comme il captait toutes les subtilisés de son environnement, c'était comme si chaque comète était une aiguille chauffée à blanc qui lui déchirait le cerveau !

Sous l'insoutenable douleur, Aldéran s'évanouit.

* * *

- Kwendel… Je croyais que tu étais définitivement parti de ton côté !

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas soudainement tourné de l'œil lors de l'impact des comètes au sol ! grogna son jumeau. Pendant vingt-cinq ans, je n'ai rien su, rien ressenti… Là, tu es présent depuis une journée et ce qui t'affecte me touche. Autant que je puisse anticiper tes défaillances afin de me mettre en sécurité à temps !

- A deux, on aura de toute façon plus de chances. Rien n'effacera tes crimes, les sévices que tu as infligés, gratuitement, avec plaisir, mais…

- Tu l'as déjà dit : j'aurais dû avoir une vie plus paisible, en sécurité. Si j'en juge par ton exemple, ça n'aurait servi à rien ! persifla son jumeau. J'ai aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai mérité.

- Et moi je crois que si je suis ici, c'est que pour cette éternité ne soit pas pire que ta vie terrestre… Sur les millions d'ombres qui sont dans ce purgatoire, nous sommes tombés face à face…

- Tu ne la boucles jamais ? !

Et devant le regard meurtrier de son frère, Aldéran se tint coi tout en reprenant son exploration.


	6. Chapter 6

**8****.**

Avec quasiment aucun repère lui permettant d'évaluer les distances, Aldéran ignorait quelle surface il avait réellement couverte et, surtout, combien il lui en restait à explorer une infinité sans nul doute aurait raillé Kwendel s'il avait eu le malheur de penser à voix haute !

Et alors qu'il poursuivait avec acharnement, galopant d'un point à l'autre dès que ses sens percevaient une modification dans l'énergie les entourant, faisant du lieu une infinie prison hors des trois dimensions normales, Kwendel se la coulait plutôt douce, installé sur un espèce de promontoire.

- Inutile de compter sur moi pour te dire si des ombres veulent nous faire un mauvais sort ! jeta encore son jumeau alors qu'il passait une nouvelle fois devant lui.

- Aucune importance. Comme si je pouvais te faire la moindre confiance… Et puis, je n'ai pas oublié : les ombres peuvent ne faire du mal mais vu qu'on est déjà morts… !

- Ah ben tu vois que tu y viens, à l'acceptation, railla Kwendel, assis les chevilles croisées devant lui.

- Pas du tout ! protesta Aldéran. Simplement, c'est plus facile pour m'exprimer dans ce contexte et sans que tu ne me les brises menues à chaque fois !

Kwendel eut un sourire éclatant, prouvant qu'il trouvait là effectivement une distraction – sans nul doute la première depuis son décès deux ans plus tôt – à asticoter son frère.

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

* * *

Comme pour conserver un semblant d'humanité dans ce lieu totalement inhumain, ou plus vraisemblablement pour que certains aient – du moins dans les débuts – une idée de la durée de leur calvaire, la nuit le ciel devenait plus lumineux et, comme dans les déserts, la tombait chutait dangereusement !

Cependant, tout comme la fournaise de la « journée », Aldéran constata, avec un soulagement certain, que son corps ne faisait que l'informait du changement de température avant de s'y adapter de façon incompréhensible et il n'avait même pas un frisson.

- Tout pour qu'on se sente bien, en pleine forme, tout ça pour qu'on « apprécie » mieux les tortures du jour, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu t'habitueras.

Aldéran faillit répliquer sèchement qu'il ne se résignerait jamais, mais le caractère bateau de sa phrase le retint, et surtout son attention s'était arrêtée sur autre chose.

- Les ombres…

- Oui, quand ils arrivent en groupe, presque en peloton militaire, c'est pour attaquer, compléta Kwendel en se ranimant enfin et en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Aldéran chercha des yeux un objet pour se défendre mais l'environnement métalo-organique ne permettait pas d'en arracher des morceaux.

Vive comme l'éclair, la horde avait submergé les deux jeunes gens, les doigts crochus creusant dans leur chair.

* * *

Aldéran considéra avec un brin d'horreur les profondes lacérations, à ses avant-bras, son dos et à sa jambe gauche. La chair avait été entamée jusqu'aux muscles et à certains endroit jusqu'à l'os !

- Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à me réjouir du fait que ça ne me fait absolument pas mal…

Kwendel sourit encore largement mais ne dit rien, plus préoccupé par sa joue ouverte, l'os de sa pommette saillant, et par trois de ses doigts presque sectionnés !

- Tout sera rentré dans l'ordre d'ici l'aube.

- Ca arrive souvent ? maugréa Aldéran qui constatait qu'il perdait abondamment du peu de sang qu'il lui restait.

- Tous les jours. Parfois, je me dis que les tourmenteurs surnaturels – nos « gardiens » - donnent des missions à certaines de ces ombres.

- Possible. Ce monde est cinglé !

- Au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord, persifla son jumeau.

* * *

Le corps intact, en pleine forme – si on excluait la légère restriction comme quoi il était soit dans un coma extrêmement profond, soit bel et bien mort suite à la trop grande perte de sang – Aldéran avait repris ses investigations.

- Tu es obstiné, commenta Kwendel. Ou plutôt, je devrais dire maladivement têtu ! Encore heureux que je ne te cotoie que maintenant… Et tu as intérêt à rapidement t'éloigner car tu es la pire torture à supporter pour l'éternité !

Là, ce fut au tour d'Aldéran d'esquisser un sourire.

En raison de multiples sensations indiquant de graves faiblesses dans l'énergie environnante qui maintenait la « casse » stable, Aldéran était un peu pris de vertige et, surtout, il ne savait plus où aller, figé sur place !

Kwendel le bouscula violemment pour se diriger vers une colline et disparaître.

- Et, toi, tu n'es pas bavard ! siffla Aldéran en allant à sa poursuite.

Son jumeau s'était arrêté, alors qu'un grand espace vide s'étalait devant eux.

Kwendel tendit le bras, lui barrant le passage.

- Il va y avoir un tremblement de terre et une crevasse va se former. C'est d'ici que vient la plus puissante source d'énergie.

- Vu que tu connais cet endroit depuis longtemps, je te crois.

- Elles sont intéressantes, ces crevasses, reprit Kwendel. J'ai vu y disparaître bien des ombres et en y descendant par la suite, les ombres n'étaient plus là. Possible que ces grandes fissures soient le portail que tu cherches depuis des jours ! Mais, me concernant, je ne bouge pas d'ici !

Le sol gronda, vibra, semblant se soulever de plusieurs mètres alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques centimètres mais le tremblement de terre d'une intensité sans doute de vingt sur une échelle qui n'en comptait en réalité que quinze !

Et, annoncée par Kwendel, la crevasse traversa tout le terrain !

Aldéran sourit alors que le souffle d'une vague d'énergie lui fouettait le visage.

- Quel que soit l'endroit, j'y vais !

Attrapant son jumeau par le poignet, il se précipita avec lui dans le vide.

* * *

Sortant de la folie du purgatoire, les deux frères ne purent qu'apprécier l'environnement campagnard, le village aux maisons de bois, des animaux dans les prés voisins.

- Ca demeure quand même un cauchemar, insista Kwendel. Il y a des années, je me suis caché, des mois durant, dans un endroit assez semblable, tes potes du SIGiP n'ayant jamais été aussi près de mes talons ! J'ai failli en perdre la raison !

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, pas à ce point. Autrement, cet endroit n'aurait pas été créé pour toi, pour que tu y passes l'éternité… Cette chance dont je te parlais…

Kwendel fronça les sourcils, ayant perdu un peu de sa mordante ironie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais le droit à une éternité heureuse alors que j'ai massacré des dizaines de personnes, de tous âges, sans un seul remord ?

Une infinie tristesse passa dans le regard d'Aldéran.

- Tu étais le jumeau du Bien. Tu en avais toutes les prédispositions. Tu n'as eu aucune aide, personne ne s'est intéressé à toi, tu as dû te défendre et te faire une place dans le monde des vivants – quel que soit le moyen. Personne n'absoudra jamais le serial killer, mais il semble que les entités surnaturelles dont sans doute Lacrysis connaissent le fond de ton cœur et t'offrent ce qui aurait dû être tien, pour toujours.

Kwendel était profondément troublé, comme jamais il ne l'avait été de sa vie.

* * *

Parti à la découverte des lieux, Kwendel avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur une maison en bord de lac, un peu à l'écart du village.

Il se tourna soudain vers Aldéran.

- Tu m'as dit avoir utilisé les Points de Pression sans savoir. Je vais t'apprendre !

* * *

Un matin, Kwendel désigna du doigt un point derrière son frère.

- C'est marrant, cette porte n'était pas là tout à l'heure… Enfin, j'ai les idées de plus en plus embrouillées ces derniers temps…

Aldéran se retourna et aperçut un portail d'énergie qui effectivement ne s'était pas trouvé là le jour de leur arrivée et le jeune homme constata ensuite qu'une population venait d'être créée afin de tenir compagnie à Kwendel !

Kwendel le fixa soudain, surpris.

- Tu me ressembles tant, qui es-tu ?

- On dirait que pour que rien ne te perturbe, on efface ta mémoire, ainsi que cette cicatrice au torse. C'est bien. Tu seras heureux, Kwendel. Tu as beaucoup de chance ! Adieu. Moi, c'est la vie qui m'attend. J'espère !

Et il traversa le portail.


	7. Chapter 7

**9****.**

La pièce n'était certainement pas l'infirmerie du _Lightshadow_ et Aldéran doutait qu'il s'agisse de celle du _Karyu_ et encore moins celle de l'_Arcadia _!

« Non, d'abord c'est trop grand et ensuite tout ici se rapporte aux cristaux ! ».

Le jeune homme se redressa sur une couche qui était elle aussi un grand cristal biseauté, creusé pour accueillir des épaisseurs de draps et il repoussa celui qui le recouvrait.

Le reste de la pièce n'était que cristaux dressés, la rendant hermétique, et sur une tablette – la seule chose lisse et géométrique – se trouvaient pliés des vêtements tout juste sortis de son dressing. Et, juste à côté, il y avait le ceinturon enroulé et le cosmogun posé tout près.

« On dirait que les hostilités ne sont plus de mise entre Lacrysis et moi ? Encore heureux car je suis aussi faible qu'un chaton nouveau-né…

Aldéran quitta le lit, nu comme un ver et si la salle était fraîche, il n'avait pas froid le moins du monde !

* * *

Longuement, dans un cristal poli jusqu'à pouvoir servir de miroir, Aldéran avait massé son ventre qui ne portait pas la plus petite trace de cicatrice.

« Je n'ai pourtant pas halluciné : Lacrysis m'a bien empalé au bout d'une de ses lianes pour pomper mon sang… Alors soit on guérit dans son Sanctuaire aussi vite qu'à cet infâme purgatoire, soit j'ai dormi vraiment longtemps ! ? ».

Agissant toujours comme dans un rêve, le jeune homme revint à la tablette où se trouvaient ses vêtements et s'habilla lentement, chaque geste demandant un effort éprouvant.

Quittant l'étrange alcôve, le flux d'énergie de la porte se coupant sur son passage, il partit à la découverte des lieux.

* * *

Débouchant dans une galerie, il se trouva devant six couloirs et cette fois son chromosome doré le renseignait bel et bien sur l'architecture des lieux !

« Je suis toujours dans le Sanctuaire de Lacrysis. Pas possible, un tel labyrinthe, ça donne le vertige… Pourquoi papa ne m'a-t-il pas ramené sur le _Karyu_ où Machinar et Ban auraient su quoi faire au lieu de me laisser dans cet espèce de cercueil ! ? ».

A bout de forces, Aldéran s'appuya dos au mur, se demandant s'il aurait seulement celles de revenir à sa « chambre ».

- Aldéran !

Dévalant un escalier dont le jeune homme n'avait pas envisagé un instant de grimper seulement deux marches, son père accourait vers lui, en pleine forme semblait-il, Warius juste derrière lui.

- Ca a marché ? souffla Aldéran en observant son père dont le regard était extrêmement soucieux.

- Vu tout le sang que tu m'as donné, le contraire aurait été surprenant. Il a complètement éradiqué l'anémie.

- Si seulement j'avais imaginé qu'il y avait cette particularité génétique en toi ? glissa Warius.

- Moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas entrepris cet insensé voyage ni défié cet arbre-lianes… Et tout le reste… Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- On te racontera, plus tard. Il était encore bien trop tôt que pour que tu te lèves ! Le cristal-sarcophage de Lacrysis doit encore te régénérer ! fit Warius.

- Et, quand tu seras en état, je te flanquerai une bonne correction pour avoir accepté de me transfuser tout ce sang ! gronda Albator.

- A ta disposition, ingrat, souffla Aldéran en se laissant ramener à son étrange chambre par les deux hommes, rallonger.

Le Colonel du _Karyu_ eut un sourire.

- Il s'est réveillé, il est hors de danger, tu peux arrêter de te faire du souci !

- Oui, approuva Albator, un infini soulagement sur le visage. Tous ces risques qu'il a pris…

- Il t'aime à un point ! Même s'il prétendra le contraire à cors et à cris si tu lui poses la question !

- Quelle sale fichu caractère…

- Evidemment, il a de qui tenir !

Et le pirate se renfrogna illico !

**10****.**

Désormais mieux, Aldéran s'était retrouvé finalement dans une autre salle, créée pour le seul confort des invités de Lacrysis qui modifiait la structure de son Sanctuaire au gré de leurs envies !

- Saharya avait usé du peu d'énergie de sa projection astrale pour t'éviter la mort, elle a disparu juste après. Quant à Lacrysis, il n'était pas « programmé » pour venir en aide à deux humains dans une telle situation de détresse médicale ! Il lit cependant dans nos pensées et chacun de nos souhaits est exaucé. Il a fait venir Warius et Machinar pour nous prendre en charge. Vraiment étonnants, ces cristaux-sarcophages, comme tu as pu le constater. Même si après les transfusions de sang synthétique, il t'a fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour récupérer.

- Quand Machinar a vu que tu allais bien, façon de parler, il a accepté que tu restes ici, ajouta Warius.

Aldéran soupira.

- Si cela a dépassé tous mes jours de congé, je vais être viré !

Son père et Warius échangèrent un bien peu discret regard, indiquant qu'ils redoutaient des séquelles au vu de l'étrangeté de réaction du jeune homme !

- Les Sanctuaires sont marqués par le Non-Temps, fit Lacrysis dont l'image apparut à l'intérieur d'un cristal. Oui, tu as passé un très long temps dans le cristal-sarcophage, fils de la Magicienne, mais pour l'univers extérieur, seule une poignée de minutes s'est écoulée ! Vous pourrez tous reprendre vos vies là où vous les aviez laissées en pénétrant sur mon territoire sans en avoir perdu trop de précieux instants.

Les trois hommes ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement, ayant redouté d'avoir affolé les leurs durant le séjour dans le Sanctuaire pendant lequel ils n'avaient pu communiquer avec l'extérieur !

- Quand nous laisseras-tu partir ? jeta Aldéran.

- Dès que tu le souhaiteras. Prends encore un peu de temps, jeune homme, tu n'es pas encore au mieux de ta forme…

- J'aurai tout le temps sur le chemin du retour ! Cela n'aura peut-être duré que quelques minutes, mais je suis certain que l'équipage du _Karyu_ s'inquiète pour son Colonel, ainsi que les Toshiro et Clio pour mon père !

- Comme il te plaira. Saharya m'a dit d'éviter de te contrarier…

Aldéran éclata de rire, sans prendre garde aux regards des deux hommes qui ne pouvaient que s'étonner de cette étrange conversation vu qu'il était le seul à entendre les paroles télépathiques de l'être-arbre !

* * *

- Cela m'étonnerait, je ne suis pas capable de grand-chose pour t'obliger à faire selon mes désirs, objecta le jeune homme, sincèrement surpris.

- Tu peux voir les âmes mortes ou en grand danger de trépasser. Tu sais désormais que tu disposes d'une incroyable immunité dans ton propre corps. Et je n'ai pas à t'apprendre que ta volonté est d'acier et que tu vas encore te découvrir bien des dispositions dues à ton ascendance maternelle.

- Je ne pense pas en avoir très envie…

- Cela te viendra, le moment venu. Et je peux t'assurer, Aldéran que tu t'en réjouiras alors !

- Je veux rentrer ! Cet endroit ne me convient pas, il est inhumain.

- Bien. Emmène ton père et son ami à l'endroit où je suis planté. De mon cœur, j'irradierai assez de puissance pour vous téléporter. J'ai beau être surnaturel, tu n'as aucune idée de la débauche d'énergie que cela me coûte, pour de si microscopiques entités car – surtout vous trois – vous n'appréciez pas et me combattez de toutes vos forces !

- Heu, ces radiations là… ?

- Inoffensives.

Aldéran avait cependant encore une question.

- Saharya, elle est vivante ?

- Elle est une Ombre. Entre sa vie surnaturelle immortelle et son état de spectre surnaturel éternel ! Elle te protègera toujours, mais a très peu d'énergie… Ne surmène pas cette amie chère, je te prie. Avoir dû te protéger, de moi je l'avoue, va l'obliger à un très longue récupération, bien plus que la tienne puisque pour elle le temps n'existe pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a plutôt des projets réjouissants qui ne la solliciteront pas.

- Déjà ? !

- Plutôt un rendez-vous, désespéré vu le moment où on se l'est fixé. Mon père et notre ami commun, dans un estaminet de Gun Frontier ! Ensuite, on repart chacun pour nos vies respectives, bien pleines de dangers, je le reconnais.

- Adieu, Aldéran. Toi et tes semblables, ne revenez plus me défier : vous êtes microscopiques mais bien casse-lianes !

Aldéran esquissa alors un petit sourire mutin.

* * *

Sur un des ponts d'envol du _Karyu_ où ils étaient réapparus – Lacrysis ne maîtrisant visiblement pas l'infrastructure du vaisseau ! - Warius vit Marina et Ishikura se précipiter à sa rencontre.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Colonel ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre ! jeta Marina, n'ayant pas encore effacé l'angoisse de son visage. Tu as disparu si rapidement, tout comme le jeune Aldéran et Albator ! Et sa mémoire de ces minutes effacées, Machinar n'a rien pu nous dire d'où il venait et ce qui se passait dans le cristal !

- Je ne suis plus un bébé, grinça pour sa part le « jeune ».

- Vous allez bien, Colonel ? insista Ishikura.

- Parfaitement. J'aimerais cependant que Doc Machinar examine à nouveau Albator et son fils…

- Où est l'_Arcadia _? grogna le pirate qui piaffait sur place.

- Toujours en route vers nous. Il nous rejoindra dans trois jours et quelques heures.

- La présence du Sanctuaire, qu'aucun de nous ne voit, parasite totalement nos communications, reprit le commandant en second Marina Oki. Impossible pour toi, Albator, de donner des nouvelles à Clio… Désolée.

- Dès que ce sera possible, je veux pouvoir la contacter !

- Evidemment, assura Marina. Le petit va bien ?

- Je ne suis pas petit ! glapit encore Aldéran. Bande de vieux croûtons, j'aurais dû rester tranquillement chez moi à m'empiffrer devant mon écran géant de télé !

* * *

Le Médecin du _Karyu_ avait examiné ses deux patients, ne comprenant médicalement rien aux résultats.

- Bien que tu aies reçu plusieurs transfusions de sang synthétique, je ne m'explique nullement comment tu as pu te rétablir à ce point, en si peu de temps, Aldéran… C'est impossible !

- C'est ainsi, rectifia le jeune homme. Mon père ?

- En pleine forme, comme toi. Rhabillez-vous, je vous déclare en parfaite santé, à mon corps défendant !

Autorisé à entrer en salle d'examens, Warius rejoignit ses amis.

- Il ne comprendra jamais. Lui expliquer l'impossible aurait fait tourner sa programmation en boucle, bien plus longtemps que lorsque tu l'as trouvé, Aldie, quand tu as rejoints nos vaisseaux dans la Constellation des Abeilles. D'ailleurs, je pense que personne ne pourrait concevoir que les minutes de silence ont plutôt représenté des semaines pour nous !

- Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas revenir à toi plus tôt ? insista soudain le Colonel du _Karyu_ alors que le visage d'Albator reflétait toujours les inquiétudes par lesquelles il était passées – et pour cela le Non-Temps n'agissait nullement.

- J'avais à faire !

Et cette nouvelle réplique affola presque ses deux interlocuteurs qui ne savaient toujours comment évaluer son état mental.

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Si vous êtes sages, tous les deux, pépé Aldie vous racontera prochainement une histoire ! On verra sur la route vers Gun Frontier !


	8. Chapter 8

**11****.**

Son bouclier trop endommagé que pour supporter d'autres tirs, le Colonel du _Karyu_ avait préféré le faire baisser afin de le préserver le plus de temps possible durant la réparation de fortune des systèmes qui le projetaient et maintenaient sa stabilité.

Les pirates traqués par le vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante, s'étaient regroupés afin de porter une sévère attaque, pour se débarrasser du collant et puissant importun qui ne cessait de contrecarrer leurs plans en venant en aide à leurs proies !

- Avec les boucliers de coque, ça ne va pas tenir bien longtemps, gronda Ishikura. Pas avec l'intensité à laquelle vous les soumettez, Colonel ! Il faut qu'on passe en Mode Défensif !

- Hors de question ! aboya la commandante en second aux cheveux bleu pâle et à la tunique lilas. Il faut leur prouver que ce ne sont pas eux qui font régner leur loi ! Nous ne sommes venus qu'en ce but.

- Si seulement l'_Arskandar_ ne nous avait pas laissés, il y a trois jours, afin d'aller au-devant de l'_Arcadia_, car le Sanctuaire de cet arbre-lianes nous empêche toujours de communiquer, d'avoir des renforts ! J'espère que, eux au moins, auront pu échapper à cette influence… Tu l'espérais, n'est-ce pas, Colonel ?

- Je voulais qu'Albator rassure la jurassienne. Je voulais qu'Aldéran fasse de même pour les siens ! Les concernant, c'était ce qui primait. Pour ma mission anti-pirates, je savais ne pouvoir toujours compter que sur les ressources du _Karyu_ et de son équipage ! Là, cependant, ça va chauffer… On a pris de sacrés coups, et de mauvais ! Ishikura ?

- J'ai envoyé toute notre énergie sur les boucliers de coque et les missiles… Bien trop peu de puissance que pour user du Canon de Saint-Helme, d'autant plus qu'on ne tiendrait pas sans défenses les minutes nécessaires à son chargement… !

- Il le faudra bien ! aboya soudain Warius en frappant des poings la tablette de sa console. Oh oui, on va utiliser le Canon de Saint-Elme. Grenadier, j'aurai besoin de toi pour aller en salle des machines déverrouiller manuellement nos dernières ressources d'énergie et les envoyer vers le Canon du Feu le plus puissant de la Flotte Indépendante !

- On n'y arrivera pas, souffla Marina, afin de n'être entendue que de son Colonel d'époux. A moins que tu n'aies prévu une contre-attaque… ? Et, pour cela aussi, je sais que… Qu'as-tu donc en tête, vieux manipulateur ?

- Je pense que ça va te plaire !

* * *

Le Canon du Feu de Saint-Elme en charge, le _Karyu_ avait légèrement dérivé, incapable de se repositionner face aux appareils adverses qui le pilonnaient toujours, seules ses épaisseurs de coque le préservant d'être éventré de toutes parts !

- J'ai toujours le vaisseau pirate leader dans ma visée, rugit Warius. Il faut abattre cet appareil afin que les autres sachent qu'on peut les dégommer avec autant de facilités – même si nous serions alors dans l'incapacité de le faire ! Il nous faut ce tir, absolument.

- Le _Karyu_ ne tiendra pas, prévint Ishikura.

- Sous-commandant en second, à chaque fois, vous m'avez répété cette finalité, durant toutes ces années. Je ne vous crois plus !

- Colonel !

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort… Mais il faut que nous tenions, une fois encore !

- Les vaisseaux pirates se regroupent pour nous attaquer, prévint Unabara. Ils feront feu avant que nous ne puissions tirer…

- Si on leur en laisse le temps…

Les appareils de soutien ayant cerné le _Karyu_, ce dernier avait toujours tenu le vaisseau pirate leader dans sa ligne de tir, mais quelques secondes suffiraient à tout remettre en question !

- Leurs missiles sont armés, aboya Battlyzer, ils vont tirer dans trois secondes !

- Combien de temps pour le Feu de Saint-Elme ? gronda Warius pour qui l'univers tout entier s'était résumé au vaisseau à abattre !

- Sept secondes, renseigna Marina.

- Alors, tout va bien ! sourit soudain l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante !

* * *

Les appareils en charge de la protection du vaisseau leader des pirates avaient soudain piqué droit sur le _Karyu_, dirigeant leur pleine puissance sur l'appareil de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Brigadier, mets-toi à l'abri ! hurla Warius. Toute cette énergie va surcharger les systèmes que tu tentes de dériver…

- Je reste à mon poste, répondit le puissant guerrier. Il y a trop d'Humanoïdes qui travaillent à cette tâche. Je ne peux les abandonner !

- Impact dans deux secondes, décompta Marina qui n'aurait laissé à personne d'autre le soin d'annoncer la fin du _Karyu_.

En impacts précis, six acolytes du vaisseau pirate leader se volatilisèrent, tandis que dans les fulgurants instants suivants, ce surpuissant appareil était atteint de multiples tirs, l'endommageant sérieusement vu qu'il n'avait pas relevé son bouclier extérieur, tellement certain de sa supériorité !

- Warius, ça va ? jeta la voix d'Albator sur la fréquence personnelle du Colonel du _Karyu_.

- Avez-vous assez de temps maintenant ? ajouta la voix d'Aldéran.

- Là : oui !

Et le _Karyu_ cracha son dévastateur Feu de Saint-Elme !

* * *

La commandante en second du vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante était furieuse !

- Tu le savais, Warius, et tu ne m'en as rien dit ! Et, vous deux, les balafrés, vous ne nous avez en réalité jamais quittés d'une semelle de galactokilomètres !

- J'avoue, fit en premier Warius, afin de préserver ses amis du courroux de sa « tendre » moitié. Il le fallait… Pour marquer ce coup, obliger les pirates à l'attaque, le _Karyu_ devait sembler recourir au Feu de Saint-Elme – notre légendaire frappe, avec les faiblesses inévitablement connues de tous nos ennemis ! – et être sans assistance possible… Oui, j'ai demandé à mes amis de demeurer tout près, afin de pouvoir frapper le moment venu ! Jamais je n'aurais pu réussir sans eux… Il me fallait ruser, mentir, pour nous sauver tous et remplir notre mission !

- Vous auriez pu nous affranchir de… siffla Ishikura depuis la passerelle.

- Non, ces pirates captaient nos fréquences de communications, j'en ai eu la confirmation avant d'être téléporté sur ce cristal… Je devais donc les tromper, autant que vous tous, je m'en excuse ! Je savais pouvoir compter sur d'autres amis : Albator et Aldéran !

- Ton plan était idiot, Warius, voilà donc pourquoi il ne pouvait que réussir, commenta le pirate.

- C'est quand qu'on va vider des godets à Gun Frontier ? questionna Aldéran !

- Maintenant que la zone semble dégagée, ils sont calmés pour un bon moment et ma hiérarchie me rappelle, pour m'envoyer sur une autre mission. Ca laisse donc le temps d'un arrêt à Gun Frontier, au _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

Warius put facilement imaginer le sourire qui glissait alors sur les lèvres du père et du fils !

* * *

Le Galaxy Express s'était rapproché des trois vaisseaux et Maetel, pas trop rassurée quant aux nouvelles qu'elle allait apprendre, s'était rendue à bord de l'_Arcadia_, un scan du _Lightshadow_ lui ayant appris que le vaisseau cerise et argent était vide !

- Je suis tellement soulagée de vous retrouver, tous ! Cela tenait de l'impossible, mais tu l'as fait, Aldéran !

- Ca a été une drôle d'expérience, reconnut le jeune homme. Mais c'était indispensable.

- Il vaut cependant mieux que tu ne la racontes à personne d'autre, glissa Maetel. Sinon, cette fois, tu n'éviterais pas l'HP !

Aldéran ricana.

- Déjà que ces deux croûtons ne font que faire mine de me croire… grinça-t-il. Entre mon périple d'un monde à l'autre avec Kwendel et le fait que j'aie discouru avec un arbre-lianes qui apparaissait sur la surface d'un cristal et donc dépourvu de larynx, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose en plus pour qu'ils signent effectivement mon internement !

- Ce que tu as raconté a beau être inimaginable, je t'assure que nous ne doutons pas de ce que tu as vécu au cœur du Sanctuaire de Lacrysis, intervint alors Clio en posant les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme que la mauvaise humeur agitait ! Des errances psychiques, on en a tous connu, au moins, une. La tienne est gratinée, je le reconnais, mais elle clôture aussi un chapitre aussi bref que douloureux de ta vie.

- Je sais que c'était idiot de me tracasser ainsi pour mon jumeau, soupira encore Aldéran. Surtout vu ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'a été son parcours sadique et sanglant…

- C'était une désincarnation obligée, quasi, poursuivit la jurassienne. Vos âmes étaient toujours connectées, ce n'était sain ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre ! Tu es passé par de pénibles moments, encore, et là, je ne parle pas que de Kwendel. Merci pour m'avoir gardé ton père en vie, tu n'as aucune idée du point auquel il m'est précieux !

Et Aldéran esquissa enfin un léger sourire.


	9. Chapter 9

**12****.**

Ayant laissé la navette dans une caverne au pied de la chaîne de montagnes la plus proche, les trois cavaliers avaient rejoint les premières maisons de Gun Frontier au gré des foulées régulières de leurs montures.

- Je suppose que tu devines aisément que le _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Gun est la franchise la plus rentable de Bob, avec sa station spatiale ! ? jeta Warius.

- Pas étonnant. Mais, surprenant en revanche que ce coin de désert attire autant de monde alors qu'il n'y a qu'un simple village et quelques fermes alentours, avec aussi la mine… Dire qu'on se bouscule aux portes de la distillerie grâce au bouche à oreille !

- Ca c'est sûr que ce n'est pas une info qui est régulièrement relayée sur les fils d'informations de la Flotte Indépendante !

- Normal, la localisation d'un lieu sûr où jeter l'ancre pour pouvoir se pochtronner en toute tranquillité – enfin, façon de parler – n'est réservée qu'aux pires hors-la-loi ! gloussa Albator avec un sourire sarcastique qui fit craindre à son ami qu'on lui prépare une énième mise en boîte, maintenant que le pirate était revenu sur son territoire !

Indifférent aux éternelles amicales bisbilles de ses aînés, Aldéran appréciait la chevauchée au train rapide imposé aux montures, ravi de retrouver le pittoresque village où un an auparavant il avait passé une semaine entière avec l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante – et ce même s'il ne se souvenait que des trois premiers jours, et encore !

* * *

Les chevaux attachés dans les stalles des écuries, le trio s'était dirigé vers le _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

Et, en dépit de – l'apparente – apathie des villageois, il ne pouvait passer inaperçu en dépit de la volonté de ne pas avoir voulu attirer l'attention, évitant pourtant le long manteau noir à capuchon qui n'aurait fait que les rendre plus repérables !

Et puis, surtout, ils étaient désormais tous des figures bien connues – voire pour deux d'entre elles, emblématiques du coin – et, enfin pour certains, c'était un honneur de les savoir présents car leur venue intronisait de façon quasi officielle le passage de flambeau au plus jeune.

Aldéran ne se détendit, un peu, que lorsqu'il franchit les battants du _Metal Bloody Saloon_, faisant se figer les consommateurs, qui semblèrent encore plus proches du « je fuis sans finir mon verre mais au moins je reste en vie » une fois qu'ils aperçurent le second balafré à la chevelure de neige et un Warius qui avait intentionnellement porté sa longue veste militaire grise frappée des galons de son grade !

- Bienvenue, les gamins ! lança soudain une voix bien connue. Et vous, les autres, on se rassure, mes amis ne sont venus que pour se détendre.

- Bob ! sursauta le trio à la vue de l'Octodian qui agitait ses nombreux bras.

* * *

En un geste parfaitement synchronisé, Bob avait déposé trois verres devant les hommes assis à son comptoir, la salle principale à présente presque vide – les seuls clients demeurés étant plus saouls que téméraires, ne représentant nullement un danger.

- Si j'avais su que vous veniez…

- Et nous, on ne pensait nullement te trouver ici ! remarqua Aldéran en vidant son verre de red bourbon. Ta station spatiale…

- Elle tourne comme sur des roulettes, si je puis dire. Trois mois de l'année durant, je fais le tour de mes franchises – il faut toujours que le patron s'assure en personne que les affaires roulent ! – et le hasard a fait que me voilà, et vous aussi ! J'aime. Alors, on est venu faire la présentation du jeunot ?

- Je ne suis plus un ado !

- Et tu es tout à fait capable de faire parler ton cosmogun pour qu'on sache bien quel est ton nom… Et je vois un peu trop de cosmoguns en une seule fois !

Le regard de l'Octodian se posa sur les deux autres armes.

- Vous êtes un peu difficiles à suivre… Toi, Albator, tu portes celui de Toshiro. Toi, Warius, tu portes celui d'Eméraldas. Et toi, Aldéran, tu portes celui de ton père ! Concevez que ça peut être un peu perturbant !

- Le résultat est là, gronda Albator. On a mélangé toutes les cartes, soit, mais ce ne fut qu'au gré des événements…

- Moi, j'aime cette redistribution, glissa Warius en appréciant qu'un des bras de Bob lui remplisse son verre, à nouveau. Nous avons tous l'arme qui nous convient désormais, quel que soit l'avenir qui nous attend. Et, comme tu l'as souligné, Bob, moins qu'un passage de flambeau – ni Albator ni moi n'avons l'intention de céder la place ! – il s'agit juste d'un court séjour après un moment particulièrement éprouvant !

- Je suis là pour vous aider à vous changer les idées.

* * *

Déjà sérieusement éméchés, les cinq clients qui avaient fait une entrée fracassante – deux tables et quatre chaises brisées à l'appui – avaient fait fuir les derniers clients.

Bob leur avait envoyé ses serveuses afin de les occuper et, un peu, dans le but de les achever avec quelques verres supplémentaires !

Rien n'y avait fait et la petite bande s'était mise en tête de ravager les lieux.

Mais, à la première étagère qui avait volé en éclats, un triple tir, parfaitement synchronisé, avait ouvert des petits cratères fumants entre les pieds des saccageurs qui cette fois n'avaient plus demandé leur reste et avaient battu en retraite, renversant encore une table et deux chaises au passage vu leur manque d'équilibre à leur niveau d'ivrognerie.

- Que serait un saloon digne de ce nom sans une petite bagarre ? rit Aldéran en rangeant le cosmogun dans son étui, ainsi que son père et Warius.

- Quand aucun de vous trois n'est là, c'est bien plus calme ! grinça pour sa part l'Octodian. C'est incroyable la disposition naturelle que vous avez à attirer les tracas ! Dis donc, Aldie, tu ne vas pas suivre l'exemple de ton père et ne laisser qu'un _Metal_ en ruines derrière toi ? !

- Je ne promets rien, susurra le jeune homme avec une mimique malicieuse.

- Là, reconnais plutôt, monstre de mauvaise foi, qu'on a sauvé ton _Metal_, intervint Albator.

- Toi, c'est toi qui me parles de mauvaise foi ? ! s'étrangla encore Bob, estomaqué !

Et tous les quatre ne purent s'empêcher de rire alors que l'Octodian ouvrait une nouvelle bouteille.


	10. Chapter 10

**1****3.**

Pour changer, Skyrone râlait ferme !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais dans la confidence quand notre père court de tels dangers ? !

- Et, qu'aurais-tu fait, une éprouvette dans chaque main ? grinça en retour son cadet. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait été d'une grande aide ! On n'était plus dans la phase « tests biologiques » depuis un bon moment !

- Il n'empêche que j'avais le droit d'être au courant !

- Pour que tu tires une tête d'enterrement, que Delly n'aie qu'à te poser deux fois la question pour que tu craches le morceau et qu'au final cela remonte aux oreilles de notre mère ? C'était tout ce que papa et moi voulions éviter. Sans compter qu'à la moindre initiative de notre part, tu tu t'y serais opposé !

- Et comment ! Tu as failli y laisser la vie, encore une fois !

- Inutile d'ergoter, c'est du passé. Et il n'y avait pas d'autre option !

- Papa et toi en tenez malgré tout une sacrée couche que pour vous balader dans un cristal géant que tu es seul à voir…

De fait, profondément méfiantes, les prunelles couleur de caramel de Skyrone observaient Aldéran assis de l'autre côté de la table d'analyses dans la salle principale du Laboratoire de Recherches.

- Rien d'explosif dans le coin ? ironisa Aldéran, pour détourner la conversation.

- Ca va, une fois m'a suffit ! Chaque nouvel appareil est testé, trois fois, dans le bunker. Hors de question que la moitié de l'étage soit à nouveau soufflé !

- De toute façon, je n'attendrais plus des mois pour t'arracher à ta chaise roulante et te balancer dans la piscine. Ce sera sans me mouiller désormais !

- Très drôle… Bon, tu viens toujours dîner à la maison ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Delly est vraiment devenue une très bonne cuisinière.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cela n'aurait pas pu être pire qu'à notre rencontre !

- Je constate que tu me vaux bien dans le sarcasme…

Et les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

- On part bien demain milieu de matinée pour le Manoir, retrouver nos parents ? questionna Aldéran alors que son aîné se glissait dans l'intense circulation de la fin d'après-midi.

- Toujours. Nos cadets sont en séjours scolaires, nous serons donc en petit comité. Tu compteras repasser par ton appart ou tu partiras avec nous depuis le mien ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Pas trop envie de revoir mon appart, mais vu que mon véhicule est au parking !

- La décision me semble donc simple. Tu iras le récupérer après le petit déj' et tu nous rejoindras sur la piste privée de l'aéroport des Lignes Intérieures pour embarquer dans le jet familial.

Skyrone quitta la Dix-Septième Avenue pour longer peu après le quartier des Halles, et finir par bifurquer vers un bâtiment principal rectangulaire cerné de deux bas et larges colonnes.

Son frère ayant bondi hors de la berline, son aîné patienta un bon quart d'heure avant qu'une énorme boule noire n'accoure en secouant ses oreilles tombantes, s'ébrouant, ravie de pouvoir se donner du mouvement hors de la prairie de promenade et, surtout, en compagnie de son maître !

La portière ouverte, le molosse hissa ses quatre-vingt kilos sur la banquette et glissa son imposante tête carrée entre les fauteuils, sa truffe à quelques centimètres de la courte barbe d'or roux de Skyrone.

- Oui, sincèrement content de te revoir, gros nounours ! assura ce dernier en pinçant et agitant un peu la bajoue de Torko qui grogna de plaisir avant de sagement se coucher sur la couverture.

* * *

Delly étreignit longuement son beau-frère à la crinière incandescente.

- Si seulement Sky et moi avions pu imaginer pour quelles raisons tu étais parti en catastrophe ! Il s'est fait beaucoup de mauvais sang… Il ne comprenait pas ! Il avait tellement peur pour vous deux !

- Je m'en suis expliqué avec lui. Comme je vous l'ai dit rapidement en revenant au Dock Orbital, papa et moi allons très bien. Vous le constaterez dès demain !

- Oui, mais pour les détails ? insista Skyrone.

- Il en parlera, s'il le veut. Je ne vous garanti pas une réponse, vous le connaissez ! ironisa Aldéran qui après avoir prudemment remis Lyavine dans son parc, tenait doucement Valysse par les poignets, la petite fille sautillant sur le divan crème aux coussins noirs.

- J'espère que tu aimes les salades, car maman en a préparé plusieurs, ainsi que des grands chapeaux de champignons crus et farcis ?

- Ta maman veut te transmuter en légume ou quoi ?

- Moi, j'aime !

- Normal, pouffa son parrain alors qu'elle multipliait les ruptures d'équilibre en se laissant tomber entre ses bras, confiante, sachant être toujours rattrapée ! Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau dès tes biberons ! Je parie que tu as été nourrie au jus de légumes dès ta venue au monde !

- Possible ! rit Valysse en lui sautant au cou, hurlant de bonheur quand il tournoya en la serrant contre lui. Je peux aller rejoindre maman en cuisine ?

- Non !

- Dis donc, Ely, au lieu de voler les enfants des autres, tu pourrais peut-être faire les tiens ? lança Skyrone, depuis la salle à manger où il finissait de mettre la table, avec un petit sourire.

Aldéran blêmit d'un seul coup alors que ses prunelles s'enflammaient.

- J'ai essayé, je te le rappelle ! siffla-t-il d'une voix sourde. Cet enfant n'a même pas eu le temps de naître !

Et faisant demi-tour, il retraversa l'appartement pour en claquer la porte.

Réalisant sa terrible bourde, son aîné se précipita à sa suite.

- Oh Aldie, je n'ai absolument pas voulu dire ça ! Je suis tellement désolé, Aldéran, tellement !

* * *

Delly déchira le sachet d'une compresse pour la poser sur les lèvres fendues de son époux.

- Aldie ne t'a pas loupé !

- Je l'avais mérité, soupira Sky en tentant de conserver son dernier lambeau de dignité en ne gémissant pas sous le feu du désinfectant ensuite. Delly, comment ai-je pu proférer une telle horreur ? ! C'est moi qui étais en salle d'attente quand ils héliportaient Ayvanère, quand elle a perdu son bébé et qu'ils l'ont ensuite opérée en urgence pour retirer l'enfant et la balle… Comment ai-je pu… Mon petit frère…

- Quand la souffrance que tu as réveillée se sera apaisée, il se reprendra, assura la jeune femme.

- Cela risque d'être long… Il avait presque réussi à s'en sortir et là j'ai tout ramené à la surface ! Pour ce que je viens de lui faire, il ne m'a pas suffisamment cogné !

- N'exagère pas.

- Malheureusement, je suis encore en-deçà de la vérité, soupira Skyrone en s'assurant que la blessure n'était plus trop apparente et qu'il ne risquait pas de faire peur à ses filles.

- Tu les installes à table, je vais apporter les plats.

- Et moi, je vais les servir en lait.

Mais repensant toujours à ce qu'il avait fait à son cadet, Skyrone ne retrouva pas le sourire de la soirée.

* * *

Au volant de son tout-terrain couleur d'émeraude, Aldéran avait longuement roulé, au hasard, sans but, se contentant d'éviter les obstacles qu'étaient les autres véhicules, s'arrêtant justes aux feux et autres panneaux, totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait !

Pour avoir si souvent erré sur les grandes Avenues de la galactopole, depuis sa très jeune adolescence, ivre le plus souvent – ce à quoi s'ajoutaient des substances illicites sous forme de liquide ou de poudre – le jeune homme savait être capable de conduire les yeux fermés et le cerveau déconnecté.

« Et dire que là je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool ni me suis explosé les sens à l'acide ou autres joyeusetés ! ».

Sur la banquette arrière, Torko eut un nouveau gémissement, très bas, comme s'il craignait de déranger !

L'appel de son chien fouetta les émotions en bataille d'Aldéran qui fit demi-tour, se faisant copieusement klaxonner au passage, n'évitant plusieurs accidents que de justesse !

- Il est plus de deux heures du mat', tu aurais dû faire ta dernière promenade hygiénique depuis longtemps… Je ne sais même pas m'occuper de toi ! Pardonne-moi, mon gros ! Promis, je m'arrête au premier cani-site… Ensuite, je rentre, chez nous, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler cet endroit ainsi. Enfin, si : juste toi et moi ! Et cela jusqu'à la prochaine alerte, qu'elle soit professionnelle ou privée…

Légèrement bleuté, le fond d'écran où s'affichaient les tirets du code alphanumérique de sécurité indiquait que quelqu'un l'avait composé et se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur, puisque si l'intrus avait juste claqué la porte derrière lui en partant, l'écran se serait éteint.

Bien que Torko ne gronde pas, en position de défensive, Aldéran n'avait pas été formé à foncer tête baissée, sans réfléchir – même si tout pouvait indiquer le contraire dans ses improvisations d'actions, à la tête de l'Unité Anaconda ou sur la passerelle du _Lightshadow_ – aussi sortit-il prudemment son revolver avant d'enfoncer le bouton d'ouverture de la porte.

Le seul endroit, à l'éclairage en veille, était le salon rond mais avant d'y porter son attention, Aldéran tenta de repérer le plus d'espace possible afin de s'assurer que l'intrus ne s'y trouvait, son regard allant de la salle à manger à l'autre salon, la cuisine et l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Comme rien ne semblait menaçant, le jeune homme revint vers le salon rond.

Le visiteur non attendu – l'intruse plutôt – était bien là, attendant tranquillement.

Elle se leva lentement, curieusement la plus mal à l'aise des deux.

- Ayvanère…


	11. Chapter 11

**1****4.**

- Ayvanère !

- Oui, je ne savais pas trop si… Melgon m'a dit que tu n'avais personne en ce moment, que tu étais de retour depuis hier seulement, alors j'ai tenté le coup ! Je suis consciente de mal tomber, … Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas…

- Vu l'heure… Où sont tes bagages ?

- Dans la voiture, sur le parking visiteur.

- Vas les chercher pendant que je mets des serviettes dans la salle de bain d'une chambre, que je monte un peu le chauffage.

Quand la jeune femme se fut installée, elle revint dans le salon rond où Aldéran avait préparé du thé léger, Torko ronflant bruyamment derrière un fauteuil.

- Tu n'as pas prévenu, remarqua-t-il en faisant là preuve d'un don d'observation certain !

- Je préférais pas. J'ignorais comment tu le prendrais et je ne pouvais envisager un rejet direct !

- Tout ces mois de silence, glissa encore le jeune homme qui semblait ne pas oser la regarder. Je ne comprenais pas… Il ne me semblait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, ou de pas avoir fait quelque chose que tu aurais attendu de moi !

- Je préparais mon retour à RadCity ! Mais c'était compliqué, le Bureau Administratif trouvait plus que gonflé que je demande à revenir chez moi, deux ans après avoir supplié de m'envoyer en poste bien loin ! J'ai dû batailler ferme, ne jamais lâcher, pour les convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nouveau coup de tête ! J'ai essuyé bien des refus, mais à chaque fois j'ai réintroduit ma requête. Et, après tous ces mois, j'ai enfin obtenu l'aval de mes supérieurs et j'ai pu organiser mon retour, me trouver un appart, déménager…

* * *

- Mais pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ? ! insista le jeune homme. J'aurais peut-être pu…

- Non, il était hors de question que je te doive quoi que ce soit ! Et puis, j'aurais été bien mal venue de venir te réclamer de l'aide ! Je suis une grande fille, Aldéran, il y a longtemps que je peux me débrouiller.

Aldéran soupira, étendant les jambes, la fatigue d'une longue journée, qui s'était finie dans un bouleversement émotionnel en sus, le ventre vide, se faisant lourdement sentir.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? questionna-t-il d'une voix froide, ses prunelles bleu marine ne reflétant aucun sentiment particulier tandis qu'il caressait distraitement du doigt la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche.

- Tout ce qu'on s'est dit, il y a six mois, c'était important, reprit Ayvanère. Nous ne sommes plus des amoureux toufou ou deux jeunes gens encore immatures qui songeaient à vivre ensemble, et… tout le reste. Nous sommes deux adultes, avec ce passé commun, la douleur de cette perte qui ne s'effacera jamais. Mais, nos sentiments sont intacts, étrangement, et il semble que les événements font qu'il nous est peut-être possible de… réessayer ?

- C'est donc cela, murmura le jeune homme. Tu crois qu'il te suffit de réapparaître pour que celui que j'ai été à t'attendre, en rampant un moment jusqu'à tes genoux, parce que j'ai trop souvent répété que tu étais la femme de ma vie, te saute au cou ! ?

- Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas aussi facile… Toi et moi avons eu d'autres relations, d'autres histoires, reconnut courageusement Ayvanère. Tu m'as attendu, longtemps, mais j'ai tant tardé ! Si tu en avais assez, si tu ne voulais plus de moi, …

- Une chose à la fois, pria Aldéran en plaçant la main devant un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire. Ce soir, je ne suis pas opérationnel…

- Désolée ! fit rapidement Ayvanère en se levant. Après ce long voyage… C'était le dernier moment à choisir pour me pointer. Je n'avais pas réalisé ! Pardonne-moi.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je pense qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de « bon moment »… On en reparle un peu plus tard ?

- Tu reprends le boulot tout à l'heure ?

- Dans moins de cinq heures, pour la matinée, ensuite je pars pour le week-end. Je n'ai pas du tout l'esprit à dormir… J'ai faim, et toi ?

- Mon dîner est loin, reconnut Ayvanère alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour sortir un plat congelé vu que son frigo était vide de toutes provisions fraîches vu qu'il y revenait pour la première fois depuis son périple au Sanctuaire de Lacrysis !

Aldéran et Ayvanère avalèrent donc leur barquette réchauffée rapidement avant de regagner leurs chambres respectives, pour enfin se coucher, bien qu'aucun des deux ne dormit.

**15****.**

Soreyn déposa le café devant son Leader d'Unité, Darys lui proposant pour sa part le paquet ouvert de viennoiseries.

Aldéran se servit, mordant à pleine dents dans un donut qui lui barbouilla le contour de la bouche de sucre glace, avant d'avaler presque goulûment plusieurs gorgées de café très sucré et brûlant.

- Ca va ? questionna Soreyn, un peu soucieux devant la mine blafarde, les cernes et les traits tirés de son ami.

- On ne peut mieux, j'espère… Courte nuit…

- Et, tu as dormi combien de temps ?

- Deux heures. Ce n'est pas censé être suffisant ?

- Pas du tout ! Avec qui ? ajouta le jeune Inspecteur, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Avec personne… C'est compliqué. J'en parlerai lorsque cela sera clair pour moi – ce qui n'est nullement le cas en ce moment ! – promis, mais pas maintenant.

- D'accord. Des alertes déjà prévues ?

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Si les fauteurs de troubles nous prévenaient à l'avance de leurs plans de batailles, on n'aurait guère d'utilité puisque qu'ils auraient menti et que tout serait fini avant notre intervention ! Profite de tes instants de tranquillité, Soreyn, le coup de feu – au propre comme au figuré – viendra bien assez tôt !

- A tes ordres, LC ! Et, savoure ce café, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit fort comme jamais !

- Délicieux, sourit Aldéran en buvant une prudente gorgée du gobelet contenant le liquide fort en goût et brûlant.

Une sous-fenêtre s'ouvrant sur l'écran de son ordinateur, le jeune homme l'ouvrit pour prendre connaissance du message.

- Appel de mon Colonel, je vous laisse.

* * *

- Tu sais, Aldie, les congés sont faits en sorte qu'à ton retour tu es censé avoir meilleure mine ! glissa Melgon avec un sourire. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas des congés pour te reposer. Soulagé que, une fois de plus, cela se soit bien terminé !

Le Colonel du Bureau AZ-37 de la Police Spéciale avait une autre question sur le bout de la langue mais il se retint de la poser, jouant avec un crayon.

- Alors, Mel, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te mêler de « mes histoires de cul » ! jeta alors Aldéran dont les sentiments étaient indéchiffrables sur son visage.

- Je n'ai fait que répondre à une question, se défendit dignement Melgon. J'ai d'ailleurs précisé à Mlle Thyvask que je n'espionnais pas ton lit et que je ne lui garantissais pas que tu ne sois pas entre deux trous !

- « entre deux trous ». Quel romantisme !

- Et… ? interrogea alors Melgon, avec la mine du chat devant un pot de crème et un chien entre ledit pot et lui !

- On va réessayer. Il nous faut tout recommencer, différemment. Ce sera long, pas facile, mais nous mettrons toutes les chances de notre côté cette fois, attentifs.

- J'en suis heureux. Tu peux retourner sur le plateau.

Le jeune homme eut alors un grand sourire.

Une sous-fenêtre s'ouvrant sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Aldéran l'ouvrit pour prendre connaissance du message.

- Appel de mon Colonel, je vous laisse.

Mais, tous les autres Leaders d'Unité imitant le jeune homme, ceux du plateau comprirent qu'une situation extrêmement grave était imminente, obligeant toutes les Unités d'Intervention à se rendre sur le même terrain pour une opération coordonnée.

Et cela les ravissait plutôt !


	12. Chapter 12

**1****6.**

Le jet familial, vu le nombre de personne à transporter, était davantage un avion moyen courrier, entièrement aménagé avec tout le confort possible – un véritablement appartement quatre chambres volant, avec en plus en soute une place pour chacun des véhicules personnels.

Arrivé bon dernier, Aldéran s'était installé, Torko à ses pieds, ne songeant plus qu'au tranquille week-end qui commençait.

* * *

En compagnie de son frère, Skyrone s'était installé dans le parc, sous une tente aux voilures légères et transparentes. Du thé glacé avait été servi et confortablement installés dans des fauteuils bas, ils avaient pu observer le petit monde qui les entourait.

Eryna et Hoby étaient non loin du Labyrinthe, raquettes à la main et faisant tournoyer un volant entre eux. Delly et ses deux filles étaient à quelques distances, barbotant dans une piscine rocheuse alimentée en eau chaude.

Quant à leurs parents, si Karémyne s'était assise sur l'une des balançoires, la discussion ne semblait guère amicale avec son époux au vu des gestes qui ponctuaient un dialogue quasiment à sens unique !

- As-tu une idée de ce dont ils débattent ? questionna Skyrone.

- Oh que oui ! Maman n'est pas particulièrement ravie de la lenteur de l'_Arcadia_ lors de notre dernier vol… Elle sait que sans mon _Lightshadow_, cela se serait très mal terminé !

Skyrone fit la grimace.

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu me raconteras aussi les détails de vos virées… Même si l'entente entre papa et toi c'est bien mieux qu'avant, il n'y a vraiment que dans ces séjours dans l'espace que vous êtes en parfaite harmonie… Je n'y comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce que maman veut, là ?

- Elle veut faire procéder à quelques aménagements aux systèmes qui régulent le cœur d'énergie de l'_Arcadia_ afin que sa vitesse s'aligne sur celles des vaisseaux actuels ! Evidemment, comme à chaque fois, ça ne plaît pas à ce vieux pirate… Mais il n'a aucune chance de sortir vainqueur de cet affrontement. Cela n'a jamais été et ça ne va certainement commencer maintenant ! Il y va de sa sécurité, et de la mienne, maman ne lâchera pas le morceau !

- Si seulement j'avais une idée de quoi tu parles, soupira encore Skyrone. Là, je sais juste que tu devais trouver quelqu'un, rapidement, afin qu'il aide notre père… Et que ça a été couronné de succès !

- C'est l'essentiel.

Aldéran s'étira avant de finir sa boisson rafraîchissante, esquissant un sourire alors que son père se dirigeait à grands pas vers le Labyrinthe pour y ruminer à son aise alors que Karémyne revenait vers le Manoir plutôt ravie, elle.

- Et voilà, le plus redouté des pirates a encore dû baisser les armes devant des boucles blondes !

Skyrone ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- C'est vrai, qu'au vu du peu qu'il nous a révélé de son passé, ça n'a pas dû arriver bien souvent ! Mais, je crois que ça ne lui déplaît pas tant que cela… Cela prouve simplement que maman tient à lui et utilise tout le savoir-faire de _Skendromme_ _Industry_ pour améliorer encore son vaisseau !

- Exactement, approuva Aldéran en se resservant de thé glacé.

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée, Eryna apprenait de nouveaux pas de danse avec Aldéran au gré des variations musicales.

Le morceau s'achevant, Eryna entoura franchement la taille de son aîné qui la fit tournoyer alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- Je t'adore, Aldie, tu es le meilleur frère dont on puisse rêver !

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me demander ensuite ? gloussa le jeune homme en la reposant au sol.

- Oh, comme si…

- On n'a jamais attrapé des mouches avec du vinaigre, rappela-t-il. Alors, Ery, que veux-tu ?

- Je pourrai aller à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Itèppe, mercredi soir ? glissa alors la jeune fille.

- Questionne papa, pour une fois ? s'amusa Aldéran en la poussant vers leur père qui les rejoignait.

- Dis oui, papa !

- Vas interroger Sky, il ne t'a jamais rien refusé, rétorqua Albator avec un sourire. Elle voulait quoi ? ajouta-t-il en tendant un petit verre à liqueur à son fils.

- Une énième soirée d'anniversaire. Mercredi soir. Soit on la ramène chez moi, soit j'irai la chercher, avant minuit.

Le jeune homme eut un rire léger.

- Alors, maman a eu gain de cause tout à l'heure ? !

Le pirate s'assombrit.

- Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement, reconnut-il enfin avec une grimace qui n'était pas que de déplaisir !

- Qu'a-t-elle proposé ? reprit Aldéran, sérieux.

- Un nouveau système de contrôle du cœur d'énergie de l'_Arcadia_, afin que les particules résiduelles ne soient pas perdues, aussitôt réassimilées et surchargée afin d'exploser à nouveau pour doper le système de propulsion ! Dire que c'est une pièce à peine plus grande que la taille d'un homme, pour tant d'effets… En revanche, le compresseur principal risque de ne pas supporter autant de puissance, on ne le saura que lorsque nous en serons aux tests, en vol. Si tu peux me prêter le _Lightshadow_, qui transportera un compresseur de rechange, le clone mémoriel de Toshiro pourrait le garder en vol de concert avec l'_Arcadia _?

- Sans souci, il est totalement automatisé, vient d'être révisé, il suffira de coupler les deux mémoires.

- Selon ta mère, le montage sera fini pour le week-end prochain, je partirai aussitôt pour tester le système, que Toshiro s'y adapte. Je te renverrai ton _Lightshadow_ dès que possible.

- Je n'en ai nul besoin, garde-le en appui autant que de nécessaire.

- Merci.

Une brise très fraîche se levant, les deux hommes regagnèrent le salon pour y finir la soirée avec les autres membres de la famille.

**17****.**

Aldéran s'appuya à un haut tabouret et y posa un bout de fesse, croisant les bras sur la table en métal.

- Dis donc, tu n'apprendras donc jamais la signification du mot « congé » ! ?

Skyrone haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire, une éprouvette dans une main, un œil sur l'écran de son ordinateur à côté de lui.

- Il y a plusieurs tests parallèles à effectuer afin d'avoir des comparatifs pour l'expérience finale de lundi, tenta de se justifier son aîné.

- C'est le week-end ! insista Aldéran. Tu devrais sortir de ce Labo, aller câliner Delly et pouponner tes filles !

- Delly viendra prendre mon relai et c'est moi qui irai m'occuper de nos petites !

- Quel couple, fit mine de se lamenter Aldéran, pas tout à fait plaisantin. Il n'y a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Vous êtes des rats de laboratoire, pas des êtres humains !

- Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes trouvés ! remarqua Skyrone tout en riant. Et toi, j'ai vu ta mine au moment d'embarquer dans le jet… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, en quelques heures, dans ta vie… Ayvanère ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu plus particulièrement à elle ? grinça son cadet en ouvrant un paquet de chips et en avalant rapidement les pétales salés, bien qu'il sorte à peine du petit déjeuner !

Skyrone leva un regard très doux sur son frère.

- Elle et toi. Et puis, oui, il y a toujours eu cette lueur dans ton regard quand il s'agissait de cette jeune femme ! Soulage-moi : elle est revenue ?

- Te « soulager » ? grogna encore Aldéran.

* * *

Skyrone abandonna son expérience, pour venir près de son cadet, poser ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais très bien que nous t'aimons tous, Aldie. Et t'avoir vu si malheureux, tous ces mois… T'avoir vu espérer, puis retomber dans la déprime quand elle n'a plus répondu à tes messages… Alors, bien sûr que cela nous soulagerait de savoir que vous tentez de construire cet avenir commun qui a toujours été le vôtre !

- …

- Mais, c'était évident, que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, poursuivit Skyrone. Nous avons toujours gardé espoir, en dépit des peines si profondes entre vous deux… Alors, Ayvanère, elle… ?

- Je t'en dirai plus dans quelques semaines…

- Comme d'hab., marmonna Skyrone en se refrognant ! Tu es insupportable, Aldéran !

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire… Il y a tant de choses… Et nous sommes si différents ! Ce qui arrive quand je suis dans l'espace, sans ou avec notre père, mes relations émotionnelles tumultueuses – comment pourrais-tu comprendre alors que depuis toujours ta vie a été toute tracée, simple, depuis ton envie de la Science jusqu'à le Labo de Recherches que tu diriges ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir une vie et un parcours aussi simple, Sky…

- C'est un privilège, je le reconnais aisément, assura son aîné. Dire que ce serait à moi de tout faire pour que ta vie soit paisible, de veiller sur la famille… Papa en a décidé autrement, et il sait précisément ce qu'il fait !

Ce fut au tour d'Aldéran de passer son bras autour des épaules de Skyrone.

- Mais, tu as toujours été près de moi, pour moi, toutes ces années d'égarement, où je ne trouvais pas ma place, ou je me torturais moi-même en gamin pourri gâté, dit-il gravement. Plus d'une fois, en t'obligeant à venir me rechercher au Poste de Police, j'ai mis tes études en péril, je t'ai fait passer tant de nuits blanches – à toi, à nos parents ! Maintenant, c'est moi qui prends soin de toi et de nos cadets !

Son téléphone émettant sa mélodie, Aldéran prit la communication.

* * *

- Aldie ? questionna son frère. On dirait une mauvaise nouvelle… ?

- Oui, et non. Des ouvriers ont éventré une centrale d'énergie en ouvrant un trottoir… Le Bureau AZ-37 a été entièrement soufflé, avec une partie du quartier. C'est le chômage technique pour deux ou trois mois, le temps qu'on nous rebâtisse des locaux puisque les autres Bureaux sont déjà en sureffectifs et qu'on ne peut nous envoyer ailleurs !

- Ennuyeux… Chômage technique, et donc, financièrement…

- Oh, moi, je me fiche de ne toucher que les trois-quarts de la paie de la Spéciale, mais il n'en va pas de même pour de nombreux autres au Bureau. Et, sûrement pas pour Soreyn qui a acquis un double appartement, il y a quelques mois, pour ses grands-parents et lui, chacun chez soi mais tout près afin de s'aider !

- Désolé, pour lui, et pour toi.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête, grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Au contraire, ça tombe à merveille ! Je repars pour l'espace à la fin de la semaine en ce cas !

Et, une fois encore, son aîné dû se résigner à n'être affranchi de rien de plus !


	13. Chapter 13

**1****8.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? !

- Comme toujours, papa, ton plaisir à me voir fait chaud au cœur, gloussa Aldéran depuis la passerelle du _Lightshadow_, ne dissimulant nullement le plaisir qu'il avait de réussir son effet sur son père qui se trouvait sur celle de l'_Arcadia _! J'ai ton compresseur de rechange, au cas où… Je rappelle à ta mémoire défaillante que c'est toi qui voulais le _Lightshadow_ en appui durant les tests de ton nouveau système de propulsion !

- Désolé de te décevoir, mon garçon, mais je n'ai pas oublié. En revanche, je n'avais parlé que d'un _Lightshadow_ sans personne à bord ! rétorqua Albator. Si je pousse l'_Arcadia_ à la vitesse promise par les Techniciens des chantiers-navals _Skendromme Industry_, on va se retrouver très loin, un bon moment. Je doute que tu aies des jours de congé suffisants pour cela.

- Je suis sur la touche pour des mois, et donc totalement libre. Et bien que Sky aie rechigné à garder Torko, mais il a accepté, lui faisant confiance à présent, et que ce nounours va me manquer, j'avoue que depuis notre dernière virée, il me tardait de retrouver l'espace !… Tu peux ricaner, tu as gagné : j'aime la mer d'étoiles désormais !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en rengorgerais, objecta le pirate, un peu de peine sur le visage. J'en suis touché, heureux même, de cela, je ne me cacherai pas !

- Ton père apprécie, glissa Clio qui était apparue sur l'écran du _Lightshadow_, près de son ami de toujours, une main sur l'épaulette de la longue veste noire qui l'enveloppait. Et je suis aussi très émue de te voir là, vêtu de noir et de rouge, la marque de famille tout comme ta balafre, le cosmogun à ton côté. Tu ne seras jamais un pirate, mais tu deviens un navigateur spatial et, comme dans tes interventions avec tes Unités tu rends l'espace plus sûr de par la seule présence de ton surpuissant vaisseau et du drapeau arboré ! Merci, Aldéran.

- J'espère ne pas être utile, que ton compresseur principal tiendra bon, papa, reprit le jeune homme. Car, comme maman me l'a décrit, si ton compresseur lâche, ça va sérieusement endommager ton _Arcadia _!

Albator approuva gravement de la tête.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne libèrerai ma nouvelle puissance que dans une zone galactique presque déserte, afin de ne causer de dommages à personne, sans risquer d'être pris à partie – et ce même si de vrais pirates continuent de ficher le désordre dans le coin… Inutile de compter sur le _Karyu_, cette fois, il sera loin, enfin pas très éloigné mais avec des ordres militaires indépendants ne nous concernant pas ! Honoré de t'avoir pour escorte, Aldéran !

- Merci, papa.

- Tu nous rejoins à bord ?

- Non, pas tant que je n'aurai à, éventuellement, te transférer le compresseur. Je ne m'ennuierai pas : j'ai un nouveau concerto à maîtriser sur mon piano à queue !

- J'aurai droit à un concert privé ? questionna Clio.

- Papa, toi et Tori-San serez mon premier public.

- Je suis content de te savoir là, Aldéran, fit encore son père. Je ne pouvais rêver de meilleur équipier de vol.

- A ton service. J'espère qu'on aura à en découdre avec des adversaires à la taille des canons de ton _Arcadia_ et de mon _Lightshadow_ !

Albator s'assombrit.

- Et moi, non !

- Rabat-joie !

* * *

La communication terminée, Albator se tourna vers son amie de toujours.

- Bon, d'accord, cet enfant est capable de survivre dans l'espace en dépit de ce que j'ai pu dire à Warius. Mais, il n'est pas du tout armé pour de longs séjours, et sûrement pas pour des combats, surtout si le clone mémoriel de Toshiro est endommagé ! L'espace a séduit Aldéran, mais il n'en voit que les fascinations, pas les dangers… Il ne sait rien…

Clio enlaça tendrement son ami humain.

- Mais, comme depuis sa naissance, tu es là pour ton enfant ! remarqua la jurassienne. Tu devinais son potentiel, toutes les promesses de ton hérédité en lui, le seul de tes enfants ! Il doit apprendre à interagir avec la mer d'étoiles qui t'est si familière… Laisse-le s'y colleter, dans le plaisir, et la douleur.

Albator jeta un regard interrogatif et inquiet à la belle créature en robe rubis, la chevelure bleu sombre libre, tenant une bouteille à demi vide à la main.

- Un pressentiment ?

- Oui… Et pas bon du tout… Et, re-oui, Aldéran aurait dû demeurer à lézarder dans une des propriétés familiales près de la piscine…

Clio eut un soupir.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle avant de vider la bouteille et de devenir lumineuse, évacuant un hoquet puis un autre.

Malgré lui, en un réflexe, Albator lui saisit le poignet.

- Aldéran, il…

- J'espère qu'il s'en sortira. Je serai près de lui, toujours. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas… Albator, et là tu me fais mal !

Le pirate lâcha le poignet de son amie.

- Excuse-moi… Mais, ce que tu me dis, ce que devines du futur que tu évoques, si réel, uniquement réel, et qui…

- … Et qui va se produire et sans que je puisse rien faire.

Et une larme roula sur la joue de la jurassienne.

- Je veillerai sur le petit. Son sang sur moi. C'est tout ce dont je peux t'assurer, te rassurer…

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me sentir soulagé, que du contraire !

- Tu as raison, Albator…

**19****.**

Depuis près de dix jours, le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ volaient bord à bord.

Visibles, fiers de leur drapeau noir de pirate, les deux vaisseaux avaient navigué, tranquilles, inoffensifs.

- On peut, maintenant ? questionna Aldéran.

- Oui… Et ça va être chaud… place-toi à bonne distance de moi, Aldie !

- Certainement pas ! Maman m'a bien fait répéter la procédure. Je te colle aux réacteurs. Car si ton compresseur implose, je dois te transférer au plus vite celui que je transporte dans ma soute ! Je serai donc juste à côté de toi. Tâche de ne pas me mettre à contribution, vieux snock !

Aldéran se mordit la lèvre.

- Ton compresseur antique ne tiendra pas le coup, c'est une certitude, jamais maman n'aurait été si inquiète, et soulagée que je te suive. Je ne te lâche pas…

- Fais gaffe, petit, car ça va chauffer !

- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, mais je ferai au mieux. Toshiro ?

- Je suis en parfaite phase avec ma mémoire d'origine, j'agirai en conséquence. Sois prêt, petit, ça va secouer ! ordonna l'Ordinateur.

- A tes ordres ! Papa ?

- Je lance le Saut Spatial. Pleine puissance, Toshiro. Accroche-toi à ton fauteuil, Aldie, ça va secouer !

- Je suis prêt.

* * *

Les deux vaisseaux parurent s'immobiliser, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, avant de littéralement bondir en avant, transformés en véritables comètes de lumière !

Le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ effectuaient une immense boucle dans une zone spatiale déserte. Le pirate était seul sur la passerelle, Clio jouant de la harpe dans l'appartement du château arrière.

- Maintenant, tu dois passer à la dernière étape, papa. Vitesse maximale !

- Toshy, le compresseur tiendra ?

- Ce sera juste… prévint le Grand Ordinateur. Je préfèrerais que tu ne le fasses pas, Albator !

- On ne va pas laisser le potentiel de Karémyne inutilisé. Et, surtout, on ne peut effectivement pas être d'une vitesse inférieure aux appareils actuels ! Vas-y, Toshiro, pousse les réacteurs jusqu'au dernier palier !

- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Au travers de la baie vitrée de sa passerelle, Aldéran vit l'_Arcadia_ accélérer encore.

- Ca y est, Aldie, il est à vitesse maximale, renseigna le clone mémoriel de Toshiro.

- On dirait que la vieille mécanique tient bon…

- Si j'en crois les craintes de ma mémoire d'origine, c'est maintenant…

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le vaisseau de son père.

- L'_Arcadia_ ralentit, le prévint l'Ordinateur. Le compresseur a implosé et la réaction en chaîne a quasiment mis la salle des machines à l'arrêt !

- Rien de surprenant donc, grommela-t-il. Bien, positionne-nous au-dessus de l'_Arcadia_ et envoie le tube de transfert.

Le _Lightshadow_ manœuvra pour s'arrêter au-dessus du vaisseau vert et un tube de métal se colla à un opercule afin d'envoyer la pièce de secours directement à la salle des machines où les robots l'installeraient.

Aldéran se leva.

- Je vais rejoindre mon père. Notre rôle est fini, vas mettre le _Lightshadow_ dans l'ombre de l'unique lune du coin et place-toi en veille. Je te dirai de revenir quand nous aurons fini les tests du système de propulsion. On va bien finir par y arriver, non ?

* * *

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Pourquoi c'est si long ?

- Toshy, tu peux accélérer ? jeta son père. Je sais qu'on a le temps, mais je déteste savoir l'_Arcadia_ en-deçà de ses capacités, surtout en un lieu perdu… Toshy !

- Je perçois très peu les pulsations de l'Ordinateur, glissa Clio depuis l'appartement, alors que l'éclairage avait baissé, en mode veilleuse.

- Toshy nous fait le coup de la panne ? grinça le jeune homme.

- On dirait bien. Tu veux bien aller brancher les alimentations de secours pendant que je nous place à des coordonnées un peu moins exposées ?

- Il n'y a rien alentours, qu'est-ce que tu veux qui nous tombe dessus ? ! s'étonna Aldéran.

- Tout !

- Cette fois, plus doute : tu es sénile !

* * *

Devant les consoles de commandes du Grand Ordinateur, Aldéran avait suivi la procédure de basculement des circuits sur les systèmes de secours, ce qui n'avait rien provoqué !

« Mais, pourquoi est-ce que Toshiro ne réagit pas ? Et, surtout, pourquoi est-ce que son clone mémoriel ne parvient pas à entrer en contact ? Le _Lightshadow_ n'est pourtant pas bien loin… ».

En pianotant sur les claviers, Aldéran chercha une réponse, faisant défiler les informations.

* * *

- Tu en as mis du temps, Aldie…

Mais si les portes de la passerelle s'étaient ouvertes, ce n'était pas sur le jeune homme !

Les inconnus étaient une dizaine, en combinaison de combat, un casque à visière intégrale dissimulant leur visage et leurs armes étaient braquées sur le pirate.

- Que voulez-vous siffla ce dernier ? Que faites-vous ?

- Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant, vieux débris : ça s'appelle se faire aborder et pirater ! ?


	14. Chapter 14

**20****.**

A l'irruption des cinq pirates dans l'appartement, Clio se redressa de toute sa taille, pour projeter sa puissance mentale et les repousser, les tuer.

Mais à la vue d'Aldéran inanimé et ensanglanté qu'ils traînaient avant de le jeter au sol, entre leurs pieds, elle retint son terrible pouvoir afin de ne pas le blesser davantage au passage.

- C'est bien, la fille, tu es raisonnable. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour le vieux trognon sur la passerelle !

- Si jamais vous lui faites le moindre mal, siffla la jurassienne.

- J'espère que le gosse et toi êtes suffisamment précieux pour lui afin qu'il ne tente rien contre nous, en une tentative dérisoire pour récupérer son vaisseau !

- Que nous voulez-vous ? aboya Clio.

- On avait besoin d'un vaisseau plus performant que le nôtre, depuis notre dernière défaite… En navettes, on a pu approcher sans déclencher aucun système d'alerte, il faut dire que « faire sauter les plombs » de ce Grand Ordinateur en le surchargeant d'énergie, alors qu'il était déjà affaibli par l'implosion du compresseur, nous a bien aidés ! Dire que vous ne protégiez même pas vos communications… Ce n'est pas possible de prendre aussi peu de précautions ! Enfin, ça n'a été que tout bénef pour nous ! Je crois qu'il ne sera pas difficile de trouver un local où vous boucler tous les deux !

* * *

Sur la passerelle, bien que les pirates lui soient supérieurs en nombre n'était pas le genre de détails qui aurait pu empêcher Albator de faire un massacre… Mais, en l'occurrence, il était davantage inquiet pour son fils et Clio !

Que les pirates soient parvenus à se glisser à bord indiquait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lancés à l'assaut, avec succès, sans un plan mûrement réfléchi et ils ne pouvaient qu'avoir surpris également les deux autres personnes à bord !

Le seul à avoir un casque noir avança d'un pas, ce qui semblait indiquer que c'était lui l'autre capitaine pirate !

- Je le lis sur ton visage. Je crois que tu raisonnes juste, jeta-t-il. On s'est occupé de tes deux passagers. Physiquement, il semble que l'un d'eux te soit quelqu'un de très proche et donc, je ne crois pas trop m'avancer si j'avance que son intégrité physique t'importe plus que tout !

- Possible… grommela Albator. Quelles sont vos intentions ?

- On a un compte à régler avec la station spatiale qui est aux portes de cette galaxie. Et si ce vaisseau tient les promesses de sa structure, ce sera facile de la dégommer avec la puissance de feu dont il dispose. On a aussi piraté ton ordinateur central, on sait beaucoup de chose sur cet appareil, sur son passé, mais ça remonte à tellement loin. Tu ne ressembles plus guère à un redoutable pirate, grand-père, j'espère qu'il en va autrement pour ton _Arcadia _!

- Naviguer en manuel ne vous sera pas aisé ! gronda le pirate, poings serrés, à quelques centimètres de ses armes.

- On est assez nombreux. Et, avec notre appareil occulté tout près, on saura se relayer. Tant que ton ordinateur central sera éteint, on n'aura à redouter aucun de tous les pièges qui ne peuvent qu'avoir été mis en place pour protéger tous ces couloirs et ponts vides ! Maintenant, remets-nous tes armes.

* * *

Si la harpe était toujours là, posée sur une petite table ronde, il n'y avait nulle trace de Clio dans le grand appartement.

- Je te rappelle que si tu tiens à la vie, et avant elle à celle de tes amis, tu ferais bien de te tenir à carreau ! grogna un des pirates en refermant les portes autour des poignées desquelles il passa un anneau magnétique qui les verrouillait bien plus efficacement qu'un code de sécurité.

« Aldéran, Clio, qu'ont-ils fait de vous ? » songea le pirate en caressant distraitement Tori-San qui était perché sur le dossier d'un haut fauteuil.

* * *

Clio eut un tressaillement de soulagement.

« Tu es sauf, Albator ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils ne t'abattent à vue ou que tu ne tentes quelque chose… J'imagine aisément que ces pirates se sont doublement servis de nous comme otages afin de faire pression… Et ils risquent de continuer, tant que notre sort ne sera pas réglé. Si seulement, je savais pourquoi ils ne se sont pas directement débarrassés de nous… Mais, notre sécurité n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus, pour l'immédiat ! ».

Assise dans le débarras, vide, verrouillé de l'extérieur, elle épongea encore de sa robe la profonde entaille qui saignait à l'arrière du crâne d'Aldéran, inerte contre elle, la tête sur ses genoux.

« Il ne tiendra pas très longtemps, Albator, il lui faut des soins, rapidement. Tu dois absolument reprendre le contrôle de l'_Arcadia _! ».

**22.**

En pilotage manuel, l'_Arcadia_ était revenu aux portes de la galaxie.

Si, à l'aller, le vaisseau vert était passé à très bonne distance, cette fois, il fonçait droit dessus et son pavillon noir et la tête de mort de sa proue étaient lourds de menaces !

* * *

Depuis l'appartement, Albator pouvait voir la station pleine de civils et il ne devinait que trop bien les intentions des pirates.

« Mais, pourquoi une station ? Il n'y aura nul butin, aucun prisonnier à revendre ! Juste un acte gratuit, barbare… Et qui va aussi ramener l'_Arcadia_ à la Une de l'actualité. Cela risque d'être ardu d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé en réalité, enfin si on m'en laisse le temps car il n'y a pas à être grand devin pour savoir que les ordres seront de dégommer le vaisseau à vue ! ».

Bien qu'il connaisse l'endroit comme sa poche, il avait inspecté chaque recoin, cherchant à voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de, au minimum, en sortir !

« Contrairement à la passerelle, aucun passage dissimulé… Cela aurait pourtant été une élémentaire précaution. Il faudra y remédier une fois de retour au Dock Orbital ! Si seulement j'avais accès à mon bureau, je pourrais détourner à nouveau le contrôle du vaisseau… Bien vu d'avoir blindé toutes les portes, Karémyne ! », grinça-t-il.

Il soupira.

« Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est bonne vieille diversion ! ».

* * *

La station spatiale ne s'était pas vraiment méfiée. Après tout, l'_Arcadia_ était désormais répertorié comme un vaisseau au Carnet de Vol en ordre et autorisé à s'arrêter librement !

Mais les appels s'étaient succédés afin qu'il annonce ses intentions, se détourne même légèrement car son pavillon faisait naître la panique auprès des voyageurs qui l'avait aperçu sur les écrans intérieurs renseignant les vols à proximité alors que d'autres appareils galactiques hésitaient à se rapprocher.

Les pirates qui contrôlaient l'_Arcadia_ s'étaient bien gardés de répondre, n'autorisant pas davantage le contact visuel qui aurait trahi l'identité véritable de l'équipage.

Menaçant à présent, massif, ses tourelles de canons à présent sous tension, le vaisseau pirate était parvenu à distance de tir idéale de la station spatiale dont les escadrilles de chasse venaient enfin de décoller !

Dans le silence du vide galactique, les canons de l'_Arcadia_ ouvrirent de profondes brèches dans les flancs de la station spatiale, ses tours de tirs en rafale pulvérisant les escadrilles de défense.

Enfin, sortant son terrible éperon, il perfora le globe abritant les commandes de la station qu'il traversa de part en part.

La station était touchée à mort, mais elle mettrait un long moment à agoniser, très peu de vaisseaux parvenant à la quitter, tandis que les caméras continuaient de filmer l'appareil pirate qui s'éloignait.

* * *

De ses bras, Clio entoura les épaules du jeune homme.

- Si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissante de la vie de ton père…

- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit.

- … surtout venant de toi.

- De fait, il n'y a pas trois ans de cela, je ne crois pas que j'aurais levé le petit doigt, remarqua Aldéran, sombre.

- Si, j'en suis certaine ! Allez, raconte-moi encore tes vacances chez Warius, Marina et leurs enfants adoptifs.

- Je suis tellement fatigué, soupira le jeune homme, la main douce de la jurassienne sur son front brûlant, les tempes ruisselantes de sueur.

- Allez, rapporte-moi ton séjour, intima Clio pour tenter de le garder éveillé.

- Tout à l'heure, une autre fois… souffla Aldéran avant de tourner de l'œil une fois de plus.

* * *

« Clio, oui, je t'entends parfaitement, tu vas bien ? ».

La réponse télépathique vint aussitôt.

« Ca va. Mais Aldéran est au plus mal, ils lui ont défoncé le crâne, il doit être vu par un médecin, sans plus tarder ! Est-ce que tu peux tenter quelque chose ? ».

« Cela me semble totalement impossible… », avoua Albator, impuissant.

* * *

Gracieusement, le _Karyu_ avait viré de bord, se dirigeant vers les nouvelles coordonnées de vol que son Colonel venait de rentrer dans la programmation.

Marina avait froncé les sourcils, mais de longues minutes durant, après l'appel reçu sur sa ligne direct, son époux était demeuré silencieux, visiblement préoccupé, interloqué aussi !

- Pourquoi repart-on vers ces coordonnées ? intervint Raï. Nous allons vers cette zone infestée de pirates… que nous avions quittée il y a peu !

- Il y a sûrement un autre vaisseau, plus près que nous, capable d'arriver plus rapidement ! protesta encore Ishikura.

- Non, c'est à nous seuls d'aller arrêter ce vaisseau pirate ! jeta encore farouchement le Colonel du _Karyu_.

- Mais, pourquoi ? insista Marina.

- Là voilà, notre cible, fit Warius alors que l'image de l'_Arcadia_ venait d'apparaître sur l'écran de la passerelle. On doit le retrouver et le détruire !

Et il se cala dans son fauteuil, sombre et déterminé.

« Je ne peux croire que tu aie fait cela, Albator, que tu aies commis ces meurtres de sang-froid sur des civils ! Mais je dois désormais t''abattre, et en ce but, je ferai cracher le Feu de Saint-Elme sur ton _Arcadia_, sans te laisser la moindre chance d'en réchapper ! ».


	15. Chapter 15

**23****.**

Marina entra à grands pas dans le bureau de son Colonel de mari.

- Tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire qu'Albator a fait ça ! ?

- J'ai du mal… Mais cette station spatiale a bel et bien été entièrement détruite par l'_Arcadia _! rétorqua Warius. Il s'est bien pavané, avant et après… Alors, même s'il a eu une impérieuse raison, je dois accepter les faits : Albator a commis ce forfait. Et les ordres sont d'éviter qu'il ne poursuive sur cette voie ! La Hiérarchie de la Flotte sait que je suis celui qui le connait le mieux. Dès lors, c'est à moi de le descendre en flammes ! Je peux t'assurer, Marina qu'en dépit de toutes ces années d'amitié, je n'hésiterai pas !

Le militaire soupira.

- J'aurais aimé le contacter, savoir pourquoi… Mais, faisant ainsi, je trahirais notre position et notre seul avantage pour projeter le Feu de Saint-Elme avant qu'il ne puisse réagir ! Et si je ne l'abats du premier coup, il ne nous laissera aucune chance en retour !

- Et moi, je suis certaine qu'il y a eu une bonne raison à ce massacre, siffla encore la commandante en second du _Karyu_. Cette station n'était sûrement pas ce qu'elle prétendait être…

- J'aimerais avoir aussi cette illusion, mais la station était bel et bien civile, faiblement armée, les gens présents innocents, aboya encore Warius. Des milliers d'individus sont morts dans cette galaxie !

- Ne t'engage pas dans un combat contre l'_Arcadia _! pria encore Marina. Tu ne peux gagner !

- Je te répète que si je l'endommage suffisamment d'entrée, il ne saura pas résister bien longtemps… Ce genre d'attaque en traître ne me plaît pas un instant mais c'est bien ma seule opportunité !

- Et, quelle est la chance d'Albator ? glissa Marina.

- Clio ! Elle percevra mon approche et s'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment grave à bord, elle me le dira ! J'aurai alors très peu de temps pour aviser, mais je dois bien ces instants de flottement… à celui qui est avant tout mon ami.

Il plongea son regard marron dans les prunelles bleues qui elles aussi étaient emplies de doutes et de peine.

- Je n'oublie rien de tout ce qui me lie à lui, mais je dois aussi obéir aux ordres, rendre des comptes… Marina, j'ai toujours su que ça finirait ainsi. On avait réussi à l'éviter, quarante ans durant, mais ce n'avait été qu'un répit, un long répit.

- Je suis désolée…

- Et moi alors !

* * *

- Là, Clio, j'ai vraiment très mal…

- Je me doute, murmura doucement la jurassienne. Ils t'ont frappé, plus d'une fois, pour être certains que tu ne te relèverais pas ! Tu as été gravement blessé à la tête et ton état nécessite des soins… Il faut que tu tiennes bon, jusqu'à ce que ton père trouve une riposte et puisse t'amener à un véritable hôpital !

- Contre combien de pirates ?

- Une trentaine.

- Comme s'il pouvait s'en sortir…

- Il a déjà mis à terre tout un équipage, plus d'une fois, fit Clio en tamponnant la plaie toujours saignante ainsi que le visage luisant de transpiration du jeune homme. Ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'il récupèrera ses armes, il fera un massacre !

- C'était le passé, il y a longtemps… Et puis, il lui faut le cosmogun et le gravity saber… Si seulement je pouvais…

- Quoi donc ?

- Réactiver Toshiro ! Ces pirates doivent penser que c'est impossible que j'y retourne. J'ai peut-être une possibilité de réussir si le chemin est dégagé… !

- Ménage tes forces, Aldie, pria doucement Clio. Cette fois, tu n'es pas en état. Laisse faire ton père.

- Papa ne réussira pas sans notre aide. Moi, je dois juste arriver à tenir debout et finir ce que j'avais commencé quand ils me sont tombés dessus !

* * *

Tournant comme un lion en cage, Albator ne pouvait qu'espérer une intervention extérieure – même une attaque – pour arriver à forcer les portes de son appartement, remettre la main sur ses armes et faire la seule chose dont il soit capable : tuer !

« J'ai recensé tous les produits à disposition. Même en les mélangeant, je n'arriverai jamais à avoir un produit explosif… Et ce serait de toute façon bien trop faible face au blindage… C'est vraiment la cata… Et pourtant il faut que j'amène Aldie à un médecin ! ».

Les pirates ne semblant pas avoir dans leurs intentions de nourrir les prisonniers, il se rassit, Tori-San larmoyant sur le fauteuil, économisant ses forces.

« Oui, si une attaque assez puissante pouvait suffisamment endommager l'_Arcadia_, le château arrière et donc cet appart, je pourrais filer ! On ne laissera pas la destruction de la station impunie et donc ça pourrait fort bien se produire dans très peu de temps ! ».

**24****.**

Bien que tout tourne autour de lui, que rien ne semble stable, Aldéran s'était remis debout.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de sortir d'ici, Clio ?

- Je ne perçois aucune âme hostile aux environs. La voie vers le Grand Ordinateur me semble effectivement libre. Mais, tu es trop faible, Aldie, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

- Ce n'est pas la question que j'ai posée…

- Tout comme j'étais sensible aux pulsations de Toshiro, je peux influer sur l'électronique qui verrouille cette pièce !

- Et, c'est maintenant que tu…

- Avant, cela n'aurait servi à rien, remarqua la jurassienne. Tu ne pouvais pas… Et le chemin est si long jusqu'à Toshiro ! Tu ne peux qu'échouer, rallonge-toi !

- Je crois que j'ai assez dormi ces derniers jours… Je n'y arriverai peut-être pas, mais je dois essayer !

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père… malheureusement. J'ouvre la porte et pour ma part, je tente de trouver un moyen de le libérer. Ensuite, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ces pirates là !

Progressant lentement, son épaule ne quittant pas le mur, le soutenant, Aldéran se dirigea vers la salle du Grand Ordinateur, ne rencontrant, effectivement, aucuns pirates extérieurs !

* * *

- Nous sommes toujours invisibles ?

- Oui, Colonel, répondit Marina. L'_Arcadia_ est à bonne distance. Mais on ne sera à portée de tir, mortelle, que dans une heure.

- Bien. Préparez les canons, on ne doit pas être trahis par leur soudaine mise sous tension, aussi autant qu'ils le soient dès maintenant !

- A vos ordres, fit Grenadier.

Warius mordilla le pouce droit de son gant blanc.

« Albator, tes scans auraient dû repérer et identifier mon écho, et donc toi me contacter sur notre ligne ! Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ? Toshiro n'aurait-il pas reconnu le _Karyu _! ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans ton vol, ta cible, tes intentions futures… ».

- Tout va bien, Warius ? glissa Marina venue tout près de lui, ne faisant que chuchoter.

- Evidemment que non ! Je piste un pirate qui n'aurait jamais laissé sa trace auparavant après ce massacre ! Il y a vraiment quelque chose de très bizarre, anormal, dans cette histoire !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu percutes ? grinça la commandante en second du vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante. Vas-y doucement, Warius, car je redoute que ce ne soit Albator qui aie été pris au piège… Et avec au minimum Clio en otage pour l'obliger à se soumettre à ce carnage…

- Clio, oui. Mais Albator avait aussi parlé de son vol d'essai pour le système de propulsion, et du _Lightshadow_ en appui… En plus de la jurassienne, il n'y a que pour une seule personne qu'il ne se serait pas défendu !

- Aldéran…

- Et si le gamin n'avait été neutralisé, il aurait assisté son père bien avant l'attaque, ou peu après… Alors que là, je les imagine l'un comme l'autre est impuissant ! J'ai très peur, Marina !

- Et moi donc… Tu vas tirer sur l'_Arcadia_…

- Dans quelques instants ! rugit Warius en se levant.

Tous les membres de la passerelle tournèrent la tête vers leur Colonel.

- Oui ?

- Le canon de Saint-Elme a chargé, on va détruire l'_Arcadia _!

Et Warius resserra ses doigts autour de la crosse et de la gâchette commandant la plus terrible de ses armes !

- Les dernières secondes du décompte… siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Le bouclier de l'_Arcadia _?

- Non opérationnel.

- En ce cas, ce seul tir lui sera fatal…

* * *

Frappé de plein fouet par le Feu de Saint-Elme, l'_Arcadia_ avait vibré, stoppé en plein vol, avant de poursuivre sa navigation, les flammes de sa coque presqu'instantanément soufflées par l'absence d'air dans le vide stellaire.

- Il a résisté ! s'étrangla Warius. Son alliage de coque a tenu bon…

Il se rassit, des pensées extérieures s'insinuant en lui.

« Clio ! ».

« Oui, nous avons été piratés, Warius ! Aldéran est grièvement blessé. Albator va tenter de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau ! Nous avons besoin de temps… Warius ? ».

« Bien, j'attends de voir, et je ne promets rien… Albator n'a que quelques minutes. ».

Toujours en pilotage manuel, l'_Arcadia_ avait fait face à son ennemi qui venait d'apparaître et ses canons avaient fait feu, se heurtant au bouclier extérieur du _Karyu_.

* * *

- Albator !

Reprenant conscience, le pirate aperçut le visage inquiet de son amie de toujours.

- Clio… Que… ?

- Le Feu de Saint-Elme du _Karyu_ a gravement endommagé l'_Arcadia_… Le château arrière a bien été touché, mais ça a fait sauter les portes ! Tu es libre, mais tu as peu de temps ! Soit Warius utilise à nouveau le Canon, soit il donne l'assaut !

L'œil du pirate s'affola à la vue des taches sombres sur la robe rubis de la jurassienne.

- Ce sang !

- Ce n'est pas le mien, fit cette dernière, parfaitement consciente que la réponse ne le rassurait en rien, que du contraire !

- Aldie… ?

- Il est retourné à la salle de l'Ordinateur. Il faut qu'il réussisse…

Clio tendit ensuite au pirate le ceinturon soutenant ses légendaires cosmogun et gravity saber.

Il se redressa alors qu'elle achevait de le dégager des débris, les panneaux de sécurité s'étant automatiquement rabattus pour protéger le château arrière des tirs qui l'avaient éventré.

- Les pirates ?

- Je peux te faire savoir leur position, par télépathie.

- Aucune importance, j'ai toujours su faire un massacre sans !

- Warius ne pourra pas attendre beaucoup plus, dès que son Canon aura rechargé…

- Il me faut donc reprendre le contrôle d'ici là… Tu peux lui expliquer ?

- Je m'en occupe depuis un moment… Mais, il ne comprend rien ! Il va tirer à nouveau et là le blindage de _Skendromme Industry_ ne nous préserva une seconde fois du Feu de Saint-Elme !

- Si peu de temps, si peu de temps…

* * *

Aldéran ressentit du soulagement à la vue du Grand Ordinateur, tituba jusqu'aux consoles de contrôles auxquelles il s'agrippa.

- Tout est trouble, double… Je vais avoir du mal à y arriver !

Serrant les dents, à l'aveugle quasi, effectuant une procédure d'urgence souvent, répétée, il réactiva les systèmes de l'Ordinateur, les uns après les autres.

* * *

Warius se précipita vers le jeune homme.

- Aldéran !

Ses gants blancs souillés du sang du blessé, Warius blêmit.

- Trop long de faire venir une équipe médicale, surtout avec tous ces échos à bord, tous ces ennemis… Grenadier, amène-le vite à Doc Machinar ! Moi, je dois retrouver Albator !


	16. Chapter 16

**24****.**

Si la bande de pirates ne s'était pas privée de glousser, de fêter un abordage facile et de sous-estimer totalement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre de chance de survivre dès qu'il s'était lancé dans la reprise de son vaisseau !

Entre des mains expertes, le cosmogun et le gravity saber ne pouvaient que faire un massacre et tel un fantôme à la vivacité et aux réflexes insoupçonnés au vu de son âge, Albator avait accompli sa vengeance avec le plus parfait sang-froid.

Ajouté à ce tueur né que le Grand Ordinateur avait retrouvé toute sa puissance, les pièges étaient également entrés en action, faisant couler le sang dans les couloirs.

Mitrailleuses sortant des caches, sols chargés d'énergie mortelle, panneaux coulissants les projetant directement dans le vide sidéral, Toshiro avait enfin pu venger l'affront et défendre le vaisseau vert ainsi que son meilleur ami, en faisant de mortelles trouées dans les rangs ennemis.

N'ayant pas envisagé un seul instant les conséquences d'une attaque extérieure, permettant la fuite d'un de leurs prisonniers, les pirates avaient été totalement pris par surprise et étaient tombés comme des mouches.

C'était d'ailleurs à peine s'ils avaient pu entrevoir leur meurtrier, qui n'avait pas un geste inutile, ne manquant pas un seul tir et la pointe de son étrange épée pénétrant profondément dans les chairs pour y faire un maximum de dégâts !

Toshiro ayant lancé des balises clones du signal de son ami, il était impossible pour les pirates de reprendre le contrôle des communications ou des systèmes de localisation de l'_Arcadia_.

Et Albator disposant du seul scan fonctionnant réellement, il avait tout loisir de tomber au dernier instant sur ses cibles pour le mettre à terre.

* * *

- C'est quoi, c'est trois signaux ? siffla le Capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Warius, Raï et un Humanoïde, renseigna le Grand Ordinateur. Ils sont à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière toi.

- Et moi, j'ai à régler mon dernier compte, gronda Albator qui faisait face au pirate portant le casque noir.

Le sourire froid s'accentua encore alors qu'il mettait en joue celui qui avait, un moment, eu l'impudence de mettre la main sur son vaisseau et il tira en pleine tête.

A un bruit de pas, il se retourna, le gravity saber pointé sur les trois intrus.

* * *

- Reste où tu es, Warius ! prévint-il. Tu as canardé mon vaisseau et moi je n'hésiterai pas à te tirer dessus !

- Tout pareil me concernant, répondit calmement le Colonel du _Karyu_ alors que ses subordonnés avaient leur fusil braqué sur le pirate mais cependant conscients d'être de trop dans la confrontation !

Les deux hommes se considérèrent un long moment sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne rompraient pas leur position.

Pour avoir parcouru les couloirs, enjambés les cadavres, Warius savait que le pirate à la crinière blanche, trempé de sueur, couvert du sang de ses ennemis, n'avait rien perdu de sa mortelle efficacité et même si sa poitrine se soulevait précipitamment sous le souffle court, il était encore tout à fait capable d'allonger trois autres cadavres au sol !

Le regard de l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante se dirigea alors vers l'homme au crâne éclaté comme un fruit mûr, ayant éclaboussé le mur de sang et de matière cérébrale.

- Je suppose que ce sont lui et ses acolytes qui se sont rendus maîtres de l'_Arcadia_ et l'ont dirigé vers la station spatiale ? remarqua-t-il, beaucoup plus doucement.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, rétorqua sèchement Albator, une lueur meurtrière étincelante dans son œil, et tenant toujours son ami en joue. Mais tu ne l'aurais jamais deviné si tu n'avais buté sur ces corps !

- Comment aurais-je pu imaginer une telle vérité ? ! protesta Warius. Tout était contre toi ! Et c'est bien l'_Arcadia_ qui a détruit cette station spatiale. Au moins, maintenant, il faudra la considérer sous un autre angle.

Le Colonel du _Karyu_ écouta ce que Marina disait dans son oreillette.

- L'autre vaisseau pirate n'a pas demandé son reste et a filé… Dommage, ça aurait été une bonne pièce à conviction…

- Evidemment, pour tirer sur le mauvais vaisseau pirate, il n'y avait que toi ! grinça encore Albator. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais quelles sont tes intentions, sachant que les pièges de Toshiro sont verrouillés au tir sur ton trio ! ?

Le doigt du pirate se resserra encore un peu plus sur la gâchette du gravity saber.

- Le canon de ton pistolet est totalement froid, pourtant, ce sang frais sur tes mains…

- Tu as bien deviné. Oui, en ce moment, Aldéran doit être en chirurgie !

L'œil d'Albator devint plus froid encore alors que son visage ne trahissait pas l'ombre d'un sentiment.

- On a déjà utilisé mon fils pour m'empêcher d'agir. Une fois mais pas deux ! Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu, tu n'as de toute façon pas les nerfs assez solides et le cœur de pierre pour ça ! menaça-t-il. Moi, je pourrais, toi, non, vraiment pas !

- Si je voulais vraiment me servir du gosse, je marchanderais plutôt ses soins contre ta reddition, remarqua pertinemment Warius. Comme tu n'as pas fait ce carnage à la station spatiale, je n'ai pas à t'abattre ou à t'arraisonner ! Et je ne pense pas qu'on te reproche cette boucherie-ci ! Clio m'a glissé quelques mots, et je commence enfin à comprendre… Le Grand Ordinateur, il fonctionne à nouveau ?

- On dirait bien que oui. Je suppose que c'est Aldéran qui… ?

- C'est bien dans la salle de l'Ordinateur que je l'ai récupéré, fit encore Warius en baissant son arme. Ce qui s'est passé à ce bord, en quelques jours, a été vraiment surprenant et grave… Tu t'es fait pirater ? !

- Dégage de mon bord ! aboya Albator qui n'avait jamais cessé de garder en joue l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante !

Pas trop rassuré, préférant d'ailleurs se retirer à reculons, Warius quitta le couloir au sol maculé de sang.

- Il l'aurait fait, glissa Raï. Il nous aurait tous tirés comme des lapins si on s'était opposé à lui.

- Bien sûr, cela a toujours été très simple avec Albator ! Voilà pourquoi j'aurais dû toujours être convaincu qu'attaquer une station spatiale sans défenses n'était pas dans sa conception de combat ! J'ai vraiment été le dernier des idiots ! Et j'ai projeté le Feu de Saint-Elme sur son _Arcadia_, il ne me pardonnera jamais !

* * *

Les réparations menées par les robots du bord allaient bon train sur l'_Arcadia_ et le nouveau compresseur avait été installé afin de pouvoir supporter la surpuissance du cœur d'énergie des réacteurs.

A distance de sécurité du _Karyu_, le vaisseau vert conservait son ovoïde bouclier extérieur, totalement protégé, prudent.

Après être passé à l'Infirmerie du _Karyu_, et n'y avoir pas trouvé celui qu'il était venu visiter, Warius s'était dirigé droit vers sa passerelle.

- Où est le gosse ? !

- J'appelle mon _Lightshadow_ pour qu'il vienne me prendre, rétorqua Aldéran, assis à la console de la commandante en second, Marina debout à côté de lui.

- Doc Machinar n'est pas content du tout, aboya Warius. Ta fracture du crâne…

- Je suis gavé de médocs, je tiendrai le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on dégotte un autre médecin, riposta encore le jeune homme.

- Tu as surtout besoin d'un suivi, grommela le Colonel du _Karyu_. Tu ne peux repartir, après seulement quelques jours…

- Mon père n'a guère envie de s'attarder auprès de toi… jeta encore le jeune homme, farouche, les prunelles bleu marine étincelantes.

- Il m'en voudra, très longtemps, et toi aussi ? murmura Warius.

Aldéran esquissa soudain un sincère sourire.

- Moi ? Non ! Et je sais de quoi tu parles, réellement… Bien moins le fait que tu lui aies tiré dessus, papa digèrera très difficilement le fait que tu aies pu croire qu'il aurait pu assassiner des milliers et des milliers de civils ! Cela l'a davantage blessé que la frappe du Feu de Saint-Elme… Sans Clio, pour te glisser ce qui avait pu se passer, du piratage de cette bande, tu aurais tiré avec ce Canon, encore et encore, évitant la riposte maladroite de la bande de pirates qui maîtrisait mal le vaisseau, et là l'_Arcadia_ n'aurait pas résisté…

- Oui, c'étaient mes ordres. Je suis un militaire !

- Tu m'as écouté ? Je ne parle que de ton amitié, de ton respect, pour mon père !

Aldéran se releva brusquement mais la migraine et les vertiges le reprenant, il se rassit, serrant les dents sur un gémissement qui n'était pas feint.

Warius baissa la tête, penaud, presque coupable.

- J'ai cru aux images, aux infos, aux ordres de ma Hiérarchie, se défendit-il. Ce n'est qu'en approchant que j'ai compris… Tu es encore mal, Aldéran. Et là je n'évoque que l'aspect médical de ta personne !

- Papa a très hâte de s'éloigner, répéta le jeune homme. Il peut se défendre des accusations de l'anéantissement de la station spatiale, mais cela sera compliqué… Je dois partir avec lui !

- Tu auras toutes les prescriptions nécessaires, répéta le Colonel du _Karyu_… Mais mon Doc Humanoïdes préfèrerait t'avoir en observation…

- Je m'en vais, un point c'est tout ! siffla le jeune homme.

Une peine infinie marqua le visage de Warius.

- Tu ne reviendras donc jamais ficher le boxon, avec mes enfants ? !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le re-proposerais !… Merci… Peut-être…

- On attendra que tu nous dises quand tu auras l'occasion de passer par chez nous.

Le _Lightshadow_ apparaissant sur l'écran du _Karyu_, Aldéran quitta la passerelle.


	17. Chapter 17

**25****.**

- C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

- L'Oasis IV, répondit Albator. J'espère que celui-ci aura une vie plus longue que ses prédécesseurs – bon, là il semble en bonne voie, ça fait quinze ans qu'il tient le coup !

- Vu qu'on a le temps, j'espère que tu me raconteras ce nouveau mystère de ta vie ! ?

- Oh, il n'y a rien de bien compliqué : c'est juste une sorte de méga dock, mais aussi hermétique qu'une station spatiale et au camouflage de simple astéroïde ! On va bien s'occuper de toi ici, pendant que j'effectue enfin le test du système de propulsion.

- Clio reste avec moi ?

- Non, je ne peux pas me passer d'elle, et elle de moi.

- Je ne vais quand même pas rester tout seul ! protesta Aldéran, sa mine indiquant visiblement qu'il songeait que son père se fichait de lui !

- J'ai le meilleur personnel médical qui soit, bien qu'il s'agisse aussi de la chose qui me révulse sans nul doute le plus au monde, et que je n'aurais jamais envisagée il y a seulement quelques années… Mais il faut faire aussi avec la force des événements.

* * *

Stupéfait, Aldéran sortit de la salle d'examens pour retrouver son père qui attendait dans la pièce voisine.

- Ce n'est pas toi, le jeune pirate toufou qui refusait autre chose qu'un Mécanoïde mort face à lui ? !

Albator fit la grimace.

- Je ne voyais pas comment cloîtrer du personnel médical dans ce trou sans devoir le faire évacuer pour un HP après un certain temps ! se défendit-il. Il n'y avait donc que des Mécanoïdes qui pouvaient tenir le coup. Et, quelque part, j'ai eu raison puisque je ne les avais jamais sollicités, jusqu'à ce que nous nous séparions du _Karyu_ il y a cinq jours ! La troisième mémoire clone de Toshiro les a sorti de leur état de veille et a effectué les mises à jour nécessaires afin qu'ils soient prêts à te recevoir. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de leur obéir, de te reposer et de suivre les prescriptions.

- Et c'est toi, le patient le plus récalcitrant qui soit qui m'impose d'être docile ? ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme. Je crains de bien trop te ressembler que pour me tenir tranquille. C'est de ta faute !

- Tiens, il y avait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas mis tous les maux de l'univers sur le dos… Il faut récupérer, Aldie, ton état est sérieux et il s'en est fallu de peu pour que Warius ne me tire à nouveau dessus pour te retenir à l'infirmerie de son Doc !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à être à nouveau dans les emmerdes les prochains jours car je ne pourrai filer à bord du _Lightshadow_ pour t'aider… Enfin, bien que selon du principe de basculement des situations, qu'on doive se soutenir à tour de rôle, sur le dernier coup je n'ai été qu'un boulet…

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ! ? se récria son père. Si tu n'avais pas pu réactiver l'Ordinateur, je n'y serais pas arrivé, pas aussi vite en tous cas ! Tu as bel et bien joué le rôle sur lequel je comptais. C'est moi qui t'en sais gré, mon grand !

Aldéran soupira encore, le regard vague, mais ce n'était dû qu'à son épuisement.

- Je n'ai malgré tout pas été très brillant… Je me suis fait surprendre comme un bleu et j'ai été HS tellement longtemps… Enfin, je ne peux que suivre les médications de tes Mécanoïdes. Il y a au moins un piano à queue dans ton Oasis IV ?

- Je ne pensais pas t'y amener un jour, désolé ! Mais je crois que tu auras bientôt de la compagnie.

* * *

Le jeune homme esquissa enfin un sourire.

- Maetel !

De la tête, Albator approuva.

- Quand on est dans l'espace, quand on est mal dans sa peau, elle nous trouve toujours !

- Oui, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps déjà, assura Aldéran. Je serai heureux de la revoir.

Le jeune homme sursauta alors que son père avait posé une main affectueuse sur son épaule, l'attirant contre lui, en un geste trop rare que pour ne pas être surprenant, et même un peu inquiétant !

- Elle a un cadeau pour toi, chuchota Albator à l'oreille de son fils.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce pour quoi tu m'as pressé pour que je t'entraîne, après le temps passé dans le Sanctuaire de Lacrysis. Au fait, je ne t'avais pas demandé : comment le savais-tu ?

- Mon sang est passé en toi. Mais inversement aussi. Et j'ai eu des visions de tes massacres au gravity saber ! Si je veux survivre dans l'espace, après le cosmogun, il me faut aussi maîtriser cette étrange arme !

- Je l'avais bien compris. Bien que cela m'aie été pénible de devoir céder à ton véritable harcèlement ! On a appris les bases, avec de simples et vraies épées. Il est temps de passer à l'affrontement réel… Mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Le tueur sanguinaire, c'est moi, pas toi !

- Oh que si… Kwendel a tout pris de toi. Tout comme moi ! On est de ta pure lignée, pirate… Et dire que ma génitrice est une créature surnaturelle ! Je suis vraiment une hérésie humaine, une abomination… Je suis si fatigué, j'ai de telles migraines, j'espère que tes Mécanoïdes vont me plonger ans le coma car franchement je n'arrive pas à me supporter moi-même !

- Voilà pourquoi Maetel sera là sous peu. Dès lors, vaut mieux que tu sois bien éveillé ! ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son père. Et, désolé, Aldie. Mais, effectivement je suis fier de t'avoir légué toute mon hérédité, ça te permet de survivre dans ce monde démentiel ! Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'en concevrai de remords ou te plaindrai ! En revanche, bien sûr que je serai toujours là pour toi, mon enfant. D'ailleurs, ce n'est que justice : sans toi, j'y serais passé plus d'une fois, ces dernières années ! Je t'aime, Aldéran !

- Je crois que moi aussi, un peu…

- Tu mens aussi mal que moi…

- Ben tiens, la faute à qui ?…

* * *

Sur les écrans de l'appartement-terrasse de la villa en bord de lac, Aldéran avait vu l'_Arcadia_ s'éloigner et disparaître, passant directement en vol subliminal.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien…

Mis au repos complet, il avait bien l'intention de partir à la découverte de l'Oasis IV, tranquillement.

En premier lieu, il avait plutôt l'intention d'aller faire tranquillement quelques brasses dans la piscine !


	18. Chapter 18

**26****.**

- Il est magnifique, souffla Aldéran. C'est léger et lourd, ça se tient parfaitement en main grâce à cette poignée ergonomique réalisée pour ma seule main. En revanche, la longueur a quelque chose de déroutant… Oups ! ajouta-t-il alors que d'une rotation du poignet il avait fait décrire une semi-courbe au gravity saber dont les ailerons avaient tranché nette une épaisse tenture ! Cette coquille qui protège entièrement la main, couleur de cerise, cette tête de mort en reflief couleur argent, ça me rappelle le _Lightshadow _!

- Le rouge cerise et l'argent, tes couleurs en effet ! Elles te vont bien !

* * *

En une semaine, Aldéran n'avait toujours pas fini de faire le tour de l'Oasis IV.

Le refuge était doté de tout le confort possible, de décors différents – bord de plage, bois, collines rocheuses – mais la majorité de l'espace était occupé par les trois docks orbitaux, à la pointe de la technologie, totalement automatisés eux aussi.

Curieusement, alors qu'il avait rarement été seul depuis sa tendre enfance, Aldéran avait apprécié d'être le seul être vivant sur l'Oasis IV.

Il avait pu dormir tout son saoul, garder un minimum de forme dans les salles de sport, apprécier les surprenants convertisseurs de nourriture, et avaler tous les médocs prescrits par les médecins Mécanoïdes qui une fois leurs prestations effectuées retombaient en état de veille - prêts cependant à intervenir en cas d'alerte biologique.

Mais commençant à récupérer physiquement, le jeune homme avait légèrement ressenti de l'ennui !

Souple, silencieux, répondant au doigt et à l'œil, le Galaxy Express 999 s'était arrêté à quelques distances du faux astéroïde dissimulant l'Oasis IV et une navette individuelle y avait amené une des passagères du train.

- Maetel !

La jeune femme avait longuement étreint Aldéran, sincèrement, montant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser très affectueux sur sa tempe gauche.

- Tu as meilleure mine. J'avais redouté pire, au vu de tout ce que Clio m'avait raconté de tes démêlées avec cette bande de pirates !

- Je ne suis pas capable de mettre tout un équipage à terre de la pointe d'un gravity saber, mais il se pourrait que j'y arrive un jour, si c'était un élan de survie !

- Comment vas-tu, médicalement parlant ? s'enquit doucement l'Eternelle Voyageuse blonde.

- Doc Machinar a ponctionné mon hématome dès qu'il m'a pris en charge. Depuis, il n'y a que le repos et les médicaments qui vont me remettre sur pieds. Je me sens un peu mieux, mon esprit est plus cohérent et je me rappelle du gros de ce qui s'est passé à bord de l'_Arcadia_… Quoi qu'en dise mon père, j'ai été en-dessus de tout…

- Il t'a déjà donné son avis sur la question, je ne vais pas te répéter la réalité de ce que tu as fait, un véritable miracle vu ton état. Je suis d'ailleurs venue en un tout autre but !

- Tu l'as ? se réjouit le jeune homme qui dans le même temps ressentait une profonde appréhension.

- Bien sûr. Le modèle peut paraître totalement démodé, mais cette arme n'a rien perdu de sa terrible efficacité et de sa mortelle précision ! Il te faudra du temps pour la maîtriser, Aldie.

- J'ai tout mon temps…

- Non, beaucoup moins que tu ne le crois, le détrompa Maetel.

- Comment cela ? Un nouveau pressentiment ?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

- Beaucoup plus simple : je suis, entre autres, le fil d'actualité de ta planète. Le procès de ce Berkauw est ajourné !

- Je sais… Shyrielle, qui est un de ses avocats, a fait joué un bon nombre de prétendues vices de forme et autres non respects des droits de la Défense… Elle et moi avons bien fait de rompre, il y a des années - on savait que cela se terminerait un jour ainsi, que nous étions chacun d'un côté opposé de la barrière… Shyrielle est une excellente avocate, j'ai assisté à son apprentissage, mais elle choisit bien mal la cause à défendre…

- Elle opte, ou non pour un client. Elle est, juste, avocate, remarqua Maetel en appréciant le brandy d'Andromède qui était le seul liquide non synthétique de l'Oasis IV ! Qu'elle prenne un client ou qu'on le lui impose, elle doit tout faire pour l'innocenter, et donc user de toutes les ressources du Droit en ce sens !

- Je sais, répéta-t-il. Et voilà bien pourquoi, elle et moi, en adultes, conscients des incompatibilités de profession, nous n'avions aucun avenir… J'espère qu'elle ne risque rien, même si en ce cas, Berkauw a toujours agi en solitaire… Mais, que le procès et la sentence de ce taré sadique soient reportés ne fait que me mettre plus de pression… Melgon et moi avons été ses victimes… Au moins, j'aurai désormais une arme de plus !

Maetel sourit alors franchement.

- Et un nouveau ceinturon !

- Le même que celui que porte mon père ?

- Tout à fait. Mais, neuf, ciré par mes soins !

Aldéran eut un petit hochement de la tête.

- Alors, le premier que j'ai trouvé, sur le _Lightshadow_, c'était, déjà, toi ! ?

- En effet. Ton père doutait, espérait que cela n'arrive pas, mais moi j'en ai toujours eu la conviction ! Tu avais à gérer ta vie et tes défis dans l'espace, maintenant plus que jamais au vu de ce qui se prépare…

- Quoi donc ? !

- A la fois un terrible et un doux souvenir pour ton père. De belles plantes, de très belles plantes, vénéneuses surtout… Mais, inutile de s'avancer sur l'avenir !

Aldéran ricana, vidant le verre d'eau – puisque l'alcool lui était interdit au vu du traitement médicamenteux.

- Tu ne peux donc jamais t'en empêcher, Maetel !

- Oui ?

- D'apporter du réconfort, d'ensuite amorcer des bombes incendiaires, tout en refusant ensuite de révéler de quoi tu parles !

- C'est mon rôle. Et je sais que tu l'as accepté, jeune Aldéran. Tu feras avec, tout comme ton père depuis que lui et moi nous nous connaissons !

- De « belles plantes » ? releva Aldéran. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Maetel, arrête de tirer une tête d'enterrement à chaque fois que je lance une malheureuse boutade !

La jeune femme se leva.

- Je te raccompagne ?

- J'espère bien que non ! Je reste encore un peu ! J'aimerais que tu me fasses découvrir cet Oasis… et que tu m'invites à dîner !

- Aucun souci pour la visite. Pour le repas, si tu aimes de minuscules aliments réhydratés et atomisés pour retrouver une consistance « naturelle », tu seras servie ! Que préfèreras-tu : poisson ou viande ?

- Poisson !

- Je m'en occuperai après la promenade sur le lac et peut-être quelques brasses dans la piscine…

- J'ai un très seyant bikini noir !

- Je n'en doutais pas un instant !

Bras dessus-dessous, les deux amis quittèrent le salon.

* * *

Maetel reposa la serviette avec laquelle elle s'était essuyée les lèvres, reprenant ensuite le verre de vin.

- Ton père avait raison : le vignoble familial produit d'exceptionnelles cuvées !

- Le repas t'a plu ?

- Pas mal, pour de la nourriture synthétique, on s'y tromperait, si on ne savait pas ! Je me suis régalée… Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais quitté le 999 pour une escale amicale aussi longue – sans fous pour m'enlever, autres adeptes de la radiographie, sans compter ceux qui utilisent l'énergie vitale pour la transformer en capsules… J'ai apprécié de passer ce moment privilégié, à un point que tu n'imagines pas, avec toi, Aldéran !

- Merci… Bien que, comme d'hab., ta voix soit tellement triste, pleine de sous-entendus sur l'avenir et ce très désagréable fait que tu ne veuilles rien en dire !

- Ca t'agace, pas vrai ! ?

- Et c'est peu de le dire… Mais tu fonctionnes ainsi, je l'accepte. Je sais aussi que tu ne le fais que pour notre bien, pour nous aider, à ta manière ! Merci !

- Soulagée que tu l'aies compris !

Maetel se leva et alla vers le salon, pour en ramener le gravity saber entre ses mains.

- Ton intuition ne t'a pas trompé, Aldéran. Tu en auras besoin ! Ton père sera bientôt de retour de ces tests de propulsion, et il t'initiera… en dépit de sa bravoure, de ses talents, ce combat à venir n'est pas le sien, il aura d'autres batailles à mener de son côté ! Je peux compter sur toi, Aldie ?

- Bien sûr, Maetel !

- Merci. On va prendre la liqueur digestive sur la terrasse ?

- Oui, il suffira de deux cubes d'alcool cryogénisés pour ce faire… Oh, purée, c'est moi qui ne ferai jamais à ce genre de « cuisine » !

Maetel éclatant d'un long rire frais fut sans doute alors ce qui interloqua le plus Aldéran, avant de lui faire un plaisir infini, accompagnant la jeune femme en longue robe noire sur la terrasse.


	19. Chapter 19

**2****7.**

Maetel était restée une semaine sur l'Oasis IV, ce qui lui avait permis de croiser Albator quand l'_Arcadia_ était revenu de son galop d'essai, deux jours après sa propre arrivée.

- Tu t'étais fait plus que discret mais là, je peux t'assurer que la façon dont tu as récupéré ton vaisseau s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre ! sourit la jeune femme. Je doute que quiconque tente à nouveau ce coup, sans parler du fait que tes épaisseurs de coque ne redoutent nullement le si légendaire feu du Canon de Saint-Elme !

- J'ai toujours su que Toshiro m'avait mis entre les mains le plus remarquable des vaisseaux, approuva le pirate. Et grâce à Karémyne, il demeure sans rivaux possibles !

- Vous repartez chacun de votre côté ?

- Oui. J'ai très envie de tester les limites de ce système de propulsion. Ca va donc m'emmener loin ! Et, comme tu viens de le dire, Maetel, je pense que les autres appareils éviteront soigneusement l'_Arcadia _!

- Et toi, Aldie ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oh, il faudra des semaines avant que nos nouveaux locaux sortent seulement de terre. Bon, ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir entre membres de l'Unité, avec Melgon, mais ça me laissera tout le temps pour mes projets personnels.

- Maintenant, ça va marcher, assura Maetel avant d'embrasser les deux hommes et de retourner à sa navette.

* * *

- De quoi parlait-elle ? s'étonna Albator.

- Un projet… Mais, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé et ce n'est encore qu'une idée que je n'ose mettre en pratique… Maetel ne changera jamais, murmura le jeune homme.

- Et tant mieux pour nous ! sourit son père. Tu es prêt à retourner sur le _Lightshadow _?

- Mon bagage est à bord et les réacteurs ronronnent tranquillement. J'imagine qu'on ne se reverra pas avant quelques mois…

- Ca te permettra de t'entraîner avec tout ce que je t'ai déjà appris au gravity saber au cours de cette semaine.

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué et complexe que je ne le pensais…

- Tu as reçu cette arme, il te faut maintenant la mériter ! Et le gravity saber forgé par Maetel est très exigeant ! Pour le cosmogun, c'était plus simple : tu maîtrisais déjà le tir à la perfection. En revanche, tes quelques cours d'escrime à la Pension, quand tu n'étais pas assigné à ta chambre pour tes incartades, ne te permettent pas un contrôle suffisant de la puissance du sabre et aussi de son puissant tir !

- J'y arriverai.

- Mais, je n'en doute pas un instant !

Et le père et le fils échangèrent un regard, longuement, infiniment complices.

* * *

- Pour qui est le troisième dock ? questionna Aldéran alors que l'ascenseur les avait déposés sur une plateforme surplombant l'immense salle du chantier technique.

- Pour le _Karyu_… grinça son père.

- Tu vas lui en vouloir longtemps ? s'enquit encore le jeune homme.

- Il n'a agi que selon les ordres de sa hiérarchie, c'est un militaire, il ne pouvait endosser d'autre rôle ! C'est autre chose, la confiance qu'il n'a pas eue en moi – sans Clio, il vaporisait l'_Arcadia_ que cette bande de pirates parvenaient à manœuvrer, même à faire tirer, mais il tenait davantage de la planche à repasser spatiale qu'autre chose ! Il faudra juste un peu de temps. Warius sera à jamais un ami cher à mon cœur et je n'hésiterai pas à nouveau lui confier ma vie… enfin, s'il n'a pas son Canon de Saint-Elme braqué sur moi !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils, rejetant sur le côté de rebelles mèches d'un roux flamboyant.

- Pourquoi cette bande a-t-elle piraté l'_Arcadia _? Ils semblaient jeunes sous les casques, m'a dit Warius. Ils ne devaient pas connaître tes faits d'armes passés. En revanche, toi tu m'as appris qu'ils avaient consulté les Archives de Toshiro… Ils ont cependant poursuivi leur entreprise, ont détruit cette station sans laisser une chance aux voyageurs… En ce cas, ils avaient un but précis, et tous les moyens étaient bons, quitte à y perdre la vie !

- Warius a mené l'enquête. La galaxie était quasi vide, mais la station spatiale se trouvait au carrefour de plusieurs Couloirs de Navigation. Dès lors, si la galaxie ne permettait guère d'abordages et de prises, une fois la station détruite, un chantier galactique colossal aurait commencé pour en construire une autre et là ça aurait fait de très nombreuses proies pour cette bande, des mois voire des années durant ! Tel était leur but, Aldie ! C'était leur avenir qui était en jeu et ils ont pris tous les risques pour cela ! Mon vieux vaisseau, la réputation de son passé justement, servaient leurs desseins… Ca n'a pas été loin de réussir, j'en veux pour preuve la réaction de Warius puisque tout accusait l'_Arcadia_ et donc moi !

- Ils auraient pu réussir… Toi et moi avons eu très chaud aux oreilles – là, c'est l'image polie de ce que je veux exprimer concernant ce qui nous est arrivé !

De la tête, Albator approuva, avant d'esquisser un fin sourire narquois.

- Oui, je pense savoir à quelle réelle partie de l'anatomie humaine tu pensais… Et dire que le nom de ta mère et de ses ancêtres ont fait que tu as reçu la meilleure et la plus distinguée des éducations au sein d'une Pension renommée – enfin, quand tu n'étais pas collé pour ton comportement !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Je ne suis jamais là où on m'attend, tout comme toi ! A un de ces jours, vieux Capitaine !

- A un de ces jours, jeunot !

* * *

Déjà nostalgique de son plus long séjour dans l'espace depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le _Lightshadow_, et bien que le voyage de retour à vitesse subliminale ne devrait durer que dix jours, Aldéran s'assit à regrets dans son fauteuil.

- Vas-y, Toshiro, envoie-nous dans l'espace. Cet endroit m'est totalement inconnu, je n'ai jamais connu un dock fermé… Je te laisse la manœuvre.

- A tes ordres, capitaine !

Aldéran sourit, touché une fois de plus, mais songeant surtout à ses frères et sa sœur, sa mère. Ils ne lui avaient pas manqué, jusque là !

Le jeune homme repensait principalement à un propos en particulier.

_- Maintenant, ça va marcher._

Les prunelles bleu marine d'Aldéran se teintèrent de nostalgie, d'espoir futur aussi, totalement perdu dans des pensées allant du passé à l'avenir !

« Et dire que cela ne dépend pas de moi… Mais, grâce à toi, Maetel, j'ai espoir… Après tout, c'est un souhait qu'elle et moi avons tous les deux. Et, cette fois encore, c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ! ».

Aldéran se leva.

- Je vais continuer à travailler sur mon concerto ! Je te laisse la navigation, Toshy.

- Je veille au grain, capitaine !

* * *

Docilement, le _Lightshadow_ s'était arrimé au Dock _Aldéran I_ qui demeurait en constante orbite autour de la planète Ragel.

Aldéran avait embarqué dans la navette pour rejoindre la piste privée de l'astroport.

Sous peu, il serait de retour auprès des siens !

* * *

Hoby et Eryna se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme, se jetant dans ses bras.

- Tu nous as manqués !

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

- Bienvenue à _La Roseraie_, fit Skyrone en étreignant longuement son frère.

- Je t'aime, dit simplement Karémyne en serrant son fils contre son cœur. Tu es magnifique, mon grand !

- J'espère que le temps passé avec notre père fut calme ? glissa Skyrone, un peu aigre.

- Très ennuyeux, sans la plus petite surprise ou action ! rétorqua Aldéran, sans tromper un instant son aîné ! Quelqu'un peut m'apporter de la quiprine, j'ai un mal de tête qui grandit là…


	20. Chapter 20

**2****8.**

Bien qu'il pleuve averse, Torko ne perdait pas une minute de sa dernière sortie du jour.

Le molosse avait retrouvé son maître, le duplex et toutes ses petites habitudes ! S'il était à la retraite, il avait récupéré une bonne forme physique et beaucoup d'allant, bien que le soir, il traîne davantage à suivre son maître.

Sous son parapluie, le haut col de sa longue veste relevé, Aldéran n'avait eu aucun itinéraire précis dans le Parc, éclairé presque comme en plein jour et encore fréquenté par d'acharnés promeneurs, autres propriétaires chiens ainsi que quelques joggeurs irréductibles !

Aldéran n'était également pas mécontent d'être revenu dans la galactopole, dans son quartier où il aurait quasiment pu se balader les yeux fermés !

Le jeune homme se retourna, apercevant Torko qui après avoir quitté le cani-site s'était immobilisé près d'un buisson, en une pose qui ne ramenait à rien des cours de la Brigade Canine !

- Cesse de réfléchir, aboya-t-il. Viens, Torko, un tel déluge commence à pénétrer mes pauvres os !

Le molosse eut un faible grognement, mais ne remua pas d'un muscle.

- Torko, au pied ! siffla Aldéran en claquant des doigts.

Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, le chien n'obéit pas, poussant un aboiement, curieusement assez bas, l'échine légèrement courbée… comme un pont.

- Que surplombes-tu donc, Torko ? Que… protèges-tu… ?

Comprenant que l'animal ne rechignait pas sans raison, Aldéran revint vers lui. La queue du molosse battit à tout rompre tandis que de sa patte arrière gauche, il semblait désigner quelque chose sous lui !

* * *

Sitôt le code bancaire composé et la transaction réglée, le Livreur se retira.

Aldéran revint dans la cuisine, disposant une partie des objets reçus dans un coin, avant de s'approcher d'une bassine en plastique qu'il avait prudemment couverte d'une planche à découper !

- J'avais raison de me méfier, fit-il, ses narines s'emplissant d'une odeur forte et piquante !

Elevant le chaton blanc par la peau du cou, il le passa sous l'eau pour le rincer de l'urine dont il était souillé, avant de le sécher !

Il déposa le petit animal sur le comptoir de la cuisine, devant une nouvelle portion d'aliment mou en sauce sur lequel il se jeta en affamé, sous l'œil très protecteur de Torko qui ne perdait pas un geste de son maître !

- Et voici le seul endroit où je t'autorise à vider ta vessie et à effectuer d'autres dépôts ! ajouta Aldéran en lui faisant prendre contact avec la litière – ce qui était plus clair pour le chaton sourd - qui tout comme le bac et les gamelles venaient de lui être apportés.

Depuis le canapé, Aldéran observait le chaton, lové dans un panier à sa taille, repu, bien sec, profondément endormi, Torko allongé sur le flanc tout près de lui !

« Qu'est-ce que je bien pouvoir faire de toi… ! ? J'avoue ne jamais avoir été trop chat… Torko suffit largement à mon bonheur, d'autant plus qu'il est désormais un chien de compagnie à temps plein ! Ah, peut-être que… ».

Mais il y réfléchirait encore et passerait à l'action le lendemain et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le jeune homme gagna l'étage de son appartement pour se coucher.

* * *

Skyrone fronça les sourcils à la vue de la petite caisse de transport que son cadet avait posée.

- Torko a fait un jeune, ou quoi ? !

- Si c'était le cas, je me poserais de sérieuses questions quant à l'hérédité et du mélange des espèces ! rit Aldéran. Je crois que ce cadeau va faire plaisir à ta petite Valysse.

- Un chaton ! Oui, elle scie sa mère et moi pour avoir un animal… Mais, elle est encore si petite…

- Cela fait des mois, ce n'est pas une lubie, un caprice. Ta fille aînée, enfin compte tenu de ses trois ans, désire sincèrement un animal familier ! J'ai récupéré ce petit truc à mon retour, le week-end dernier. Si tu ne l'accueilles, je le conduis au premier Refuge sur ma route !

- Les menaces habituelles de ton cœur de pierre, rit Skyrone. Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Il est très mignon, ce chaton…

- Il te faudra lui donner un nom…

- Non, ce sera à Valysse de le faire ! fit son aîné.

**29.**

Soreyn sourit.

- Entre, Aldéran ! Ca me fait plaisir, tu n'étais plus venu depuis ma pendaison de crémaillère ! Merci pour les bouteilles !

- J'ignore ce que les autres ont prévu d'apporter, mais j'ai tâché de prendre en compte toutes les possibilités !

- C'est très gentil, à vous tous, assura le plus jeune membre de l'Unité Anaconda. Je commençais à m'en sortir, financièrement parlant, et puis j'ai eu cette idée folle d'un appartement double pour mes grands-parents et moi, avec l'emprunt allant avec… !

- C'était généreux et délicat de ta part, assura Aldéran en prenant place dans le salon. Ils t'ont élevé en lieu et place de tes parents démissionnaires, tu leur rends cet amour, à ta manière. C'est une belle manière.

Aldéran se racla la gorge.

- Avec notre paie de chômage technique, tu t'en sors ?

- Je n'ai jamais demandé la moindre aide de toute ma vie, comme mes grands-parents… Mais je sais que tu parlais du cœur, merci, Aldie, mais je ne peux accepter !

- Je m'en doutais. Et, de mon côté, je devais te poser la question ! Mais vu qu'il y en a encore pour des mois, n'hésite pas un instant à venir me trouver, te confier car ce n'est pas toujours d'argent dont on a besoin.

* * *

Un à un, les autres membres de l'Unité étaient venus à l'appartement de Soreyn – Jelka apportant l'entrée, Darys et Yélyne le plat principal et Talvérya le dessert.

Le procès de Tansguylle approchant également, Kaéryane ne s'était plus senti la force de travailler sous les ordres de celui que sa sœur cadette avait tenté de tuer en dissimulant l'acte en tentative de suicide !

Kaéryane avait quitté l'Unité, le Bureau AZ-37, et le Colonel Melgon Doufert avait donc dû lui trouver une remplaçante.

Avant son départ pour l'espace, Aldéran n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser sa nouvelle agente et là il découvrait une grande et longiligne créature à la peau très pâle, à la chevelure de jais tombant jusqu'aux chevilles, les yeux en amande aux prunelles d'un bleu glace.

- Talvérya ?

- Talvérya Musguelle, Lieutenant-Colonel Skendromme !

- De quelle origine êtes-vous ?

- Cela n'a plus d'importance… Ma planète n'existe plus depuis des décennies, mon peuple s'est dispersé et les survivants se sont installés là où ils le pouvaient. Je suis juste sous vos ordres ! Mon entier dossier vous a été transmis, je suis très secrète quant à ma vie privée…

- Je comprends, j'accepte. Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Aldéran esquissa une grimace mi figue mi raisin.

- J'espère que vous, vous n'avez aucune sœur susceptible de vouloir me trucider ?

- LC ! protesta la très belle Talvérya !

Après être venus courtoisement saluer les invités de Soreyn, ses grands-parents s'étaient retirés dans leur appartement.

Jelka, Yélyne, Talvérya et Darys, étaient passés à tour de rôle en cuisine afin de réchauffer les plats préparés et empaquetés.

Et les amis et équipiers de l'Unité d'Intervention s'étaient régalé les papilles tout en passant une agréable soirée !

* * *

De retour à son studio meublé, Talvérya avait activé un des nombreux fichiers cachés du plus puissant de ses ordinateurs portables.

- Reine Sylvarande, j'ai accroché le contact avec le fils de celui qui a humilié votre mère ! Je demeure au plus près, afin d'agir le moment venu !

- Je compte sur toi… Tu as un rôle tellement important à jouer, Talvérya ! répondit une sylvidre au teint plus rosé que ses semblables et à la superbe crinière couleur de caramel ! Cet Aldéran est, à son insu, un terrible obstacle, surtout avec les armes à sa disposition… Je ne referai pas les erreurs de notre plus grande Reine : la légendaire Sylvidra… ma mère !


	21. Chapter 21

**30****.**

Avoir Shyrielle et Ayvanère face à lui ne faisait pas particulièrement plaisir à Aldéran, bien que l'entrevue soit strictement professionnelle !

Le trio s'était réuni sur un terrain neutre, dans un salon de thé et l'environnement feutré, sucré, contrastait sévèrement avec le sujet du jour : Pelmy Berkauw.

* * *

- C'est tout le Cabinet qui est mobilisé pour sa Défense. Il me reste de nombreuses cartes à jouer, avant même que le procès ne débute. Ensuite, avec mes six confrères, nous entrerons en scène pour le grand jeu. Là, Aldéran, contrairement au procès de cette Tansguylle Humslor, tu ne pourras te faire représenter par ton avocat, prétextant que tes quelques souvenirs sont trop imprécis ! Tu seras appelé à témoigner – mais pas par moi, ça jouerait contre ma crédibilité - tout comme ton Colonel et le Général du SIGiP qui a pris la décision de le relâcher.

- Je sais. Tu fais ton boulot. Le contraire ferait que tu ne mérites pas ta réputation d'avocate pénale.

- J'avoue être soulagée que tu le prennes ainsi…

- Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, jeta un peu sèchement le jeune homme. Et j'ai eu plus d'une fois l'envie de te secouer pour que tu renonces à tout faire pour un être aussi ignoble et indéfendable. On m'a fait la leçon, j'ai compris.

Ayant laissé les deux anciens amants faire le point d'entrée, Ayvanère s'était bien gardée d'intervenir.

- Je puis enfin savoir en quoi je suis concernée ? fit-elle quand le silence revint autour de la table. J'ai profilé Berkauw, deux fois, j'aurai aussi à témoigner sur ces points, ainsi que le plan échafaudé pour sa seconde capture et son déroulement puisque là il s'agit bien de la vérité : Aldéran ne se rappelle de rien. Mais mon rôle s'arrête là ! Je n'ai donc pas à avoir de contact, professionnel, avec vous deux…

- Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? glissa soudain Shyrielle en lissant machinalement ses longues boucles d'ébène.

- Oui. Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués ? insista à son tour le jeune homme.

- Il y a des négociations, en coulisses, comme toujours dans un procès de cet acabit.

Aldéran sentit un frisson le parcourir.

- Vous avez, vous aussi, l'intention de le libérer ! ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Non, d'utiliser ses compétences en matière de crimes et de sadisme, ses connaissances parfaites de centaines de rites d'exécution !

- Pourquoi ? siffla-t-il encore.

- Pour améliorer l'apprentissage des élèves à l'Académie de Police !

- Berkauw, prof ? ! hoqueta encore le jeune homme.

- C'est idiot, ajouta Ayvanère, aigre. J'y suis opposée, et ce même si ça peut servir à l'écolage des futurs Profilers !

- On peut le voir ainsi. Il pourrait sortir pour ces cours. Et c'est quand même plus agréable, pour tout le monde de ne pas avoir à le lobotomiser pour parvenir au même résultat en extrayant tout le savoir de son cerveau.

- Franchement, le confort de Berkauw ne m'importe pas un instant, aboya Aldéran. Et s'il est réduit à l'état de légume, il ne fera plus jamais de mal à quiconque…

Ayvanère fronça les sourcils, posant doucement les doigts sur le poignet de son ami.

- Que redoutes-tu ? Tu as eu un autre pressentiment, une vision peut-être ? glissa-t-elle.

- Non… C'est Berkauw lui-même qui a prédit que j'irais ramper à ses pieds pour implorer son aide ! Ca va, mon Général l'a déjà fait en le relâchant pour attraper un autre serial killer !

- Les sentiments des uns et des autres n'entrent pas en ligne de compte, rétorqua Shyrielle d'une voix tranchante. Ni toi, ni moi n'avons à donner notre avis, en positif ou négatif ! D'ailleurs, on procède à des sortes de tests, en amenant Berkauw à l'Académie de Police pour voir si son discours est intelligible pour des êtres sensés !

- C'est un malade qui devrait être en HP, en cellule d'isolement au 36ème sous-sol et sous constante sédation, grogna encore Aldéran. Si c'était pour ce genre d'information, tu pouvais te la garder pour toi, Shy !

Il se leva à demi avant que d'un regard froid, Shyrielle ne lui intime muettement de se rassoir !

- Tu arrives avec du retard, Aldéran. Berkauw s'est évadé lors de son transfert de ce matin…

* * *

Shyrielle ayant quitté le salon de thé, Aldéran avait réglé la note avant de rejoindre Ayvanère sur le parking.

- Je retourne à mon hôtel, et toi ? s'enquit-il.

- Moi aussi !

- Berkauw ne s'en prendra pas à nous, la rassura-t-il. Il a déjà essayé, sur moi, il est assez intelligent que pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait réussir une seconde fois ! J'attends les enregistrements des caméras du carrefour où a eu lieu l'évasion. Ca aidera pour lancer les recherches.

- On se revoie demain ?

- J'espère bien !

* * *

Skyrone avait arrêté sa voiture de sport sur le parking visiteur de l'immeuble dont les appartements les mieux situés occupaient tout un étage de l'elliptique immeuble situé en face du Grand Parc et dos à un lac artificiel pour plaisanciers.

Il était monté au quatrième et dernier étage et avait composé le code d'accès.

Le jeune homme sourit à la vue du couple qui venait d'emménager, les meubles amenés durant les deux jours de déménagement, obligeant les tourtereaux à loger à l'hôtel en attendant.

- Et cette caisse-là, j'en fais quoi, tu as écrit « vieux documents sur l'étiquette » ?

- Pose-la au fond d'un placard, qu'on se pose la question dans quelques années, quand on la retrouvera ! Et ce paquet où tu as noté « bibelots encombrants » ?

- Sur mon lit, je devrai sûrement les disposer pas loin.

- Notre lit ! rectifia Aldéran.

Skyrone sourit, attendri jusqu'au fond du cœur, heureux du bonheur d'Aldéran et d'Ayvanère qui avec deux ans de retard venaient d'aménager dans leur appartement !

* * *

- Si vous saviez à quel point votre félicité me touche, insista-t-il alors qu'il était resté à dîner. Je ne l'espérais plus !

Aldéran apporta la viande grillée alors qu'Ayvanère servait la salade et les pommes de terre sautées.

- J'avoue que j'ignorais comme Ayvi allait prendre ma demande…

- Je n'attendais que ça, je crois… Je t'aime tant, Aldéran !

- J'ai tant patienté, Ayvanère… Moi aussi j'espérais sans trop y croire…

Et les deux amants échangèrent un long baiser.

* * *

Ayvanère ayant sorti Torko pour sa dernière promenade, Skyrone avait repris son manteau.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, dit-il une nouvelle fois. Et voici tes prescriptions de quiprine… Aldéran, ces migraines qui parfois te mettent à genoux, ce n'est pas normal !

- Je ne suis pas sorti indemne des coups assénés sur mon crâne quand cette bande de pirate a abordé l'_Arcadia_. Ces séquelles, ces migraines, sont irréversibles et dureront jusqu'à mon dernier jour, je dois m'y faire… Enfin, c'est encore un faible prix à payer pour la violence des frappes que j'ai reçues sur la tête. A bientôt, Sky !

- Valysse a hâte de te voir pour te remercier, pour Mia-Kun.

- Mia-Kun ?

- La chatte blanche et sourde. Elle l'adore !

Les deux frères s'étreignirent avant de se séparer, Aldéran remontant à l'étage du nouveau duplex, contournant le piano à queue pour aller à son bureau privé et lancer sur son ordinateur un vieux fichier vidéo.

* * *

_Le tout petit garçon hurlait, trop seul dans l'immense vaisseau, en manque d'amour, de sa mère, de son grand frère._

_Albator avait repris dans ses bras un Aldéran de deux ans, qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil dans son lit à barreaux._

_- Ca va aller, Aldie…_

_Le petit enfant cria derechef, avant d'être sensible aux caresses tendres sur son visage, les baisers sur son ventre._

_- Tu ne seras jamais seul, assura Albator avant de chanter __d'une voix douce et grave une berceuse pour son fils aux boucles de feu qui s'endormit entre ses bras._

FIN


End file.
